A Moment of Truth: A New Twist
by LynnEGib
Summary: Rewrite of the last episode of season 5
1. Chapter 1

Moment of Truth A New Twist

Chapter1

When Michaela returned home late with blood on her clothes Sully had all ready heard that she had been called out to the reservation. He was worried and when he asked what had happened Michaela had to tell him that a soldier had beaten Cloud Dancing. As soon as she told him that Sully started to run to get his horse to ride out to the reservation.

Michaela yelled after him, "Wait, don't go out there!" Sully stopped and as Michaela gently touched his shoulder she said, "If you go out there you will only make things worse for him. Please don't go. Let's talk about it tonight after the children are in bed." Sully turned around and reentered the house, but he was obviously upset.

After the children were all in bed and their darling Katie was sound asleep in her crib in the little room next door to her parents hugging her bunny as she slept Michaela and Sully entered their bedroom changed into their night clothes and climbed into their bed holding each other for comfort. Sully started talking first to his heartsong, his soul mate. "They beat him for just bein late. The soldiers can do anything they want and it is gettin worse."

Michaela felt for the Indians as Sully did and asked, "What is going to happen to the Indians? How long will the army keep them on reservations?

"I don't know."

"The whole country fought a war to free the slaves who is going to be willing to fight for the Indian? I think it is up to us"

Sully looked into his wife's eyes and knew she really meant that just as she did when they helped Cloud Dancing escape from Custer while the hurdy gurdy was going on. However he knew this time it would be even more dangerous and they had even more to lose. He gave his wife a squeeze and a kiss and suggested they sleep on it. That is the way they fell asleep, in each other's arms as usual.

After breakfast the next morning as they were getting ready to go into town Sully asked his wife if she was going out to the reservation to check on Cloud Dancing. She said she was as soon as she dropped Brian off at school and Katie with Becky. "How about if I come into town to have lunch with my two best girls, and learn about how my brother is doin or is your schedule of appointments too full?

Smiling Michaela responded, "No, I would love to have lunch with you. We will meet you at Grace's about noon."

Michaela's morning had been busy with wall-to-wall appointments after she returned from the reservation. She was pleased to be able to pick up Katie from Becky and then join her husband at Grace's Café. She knew Sully was concerned about Cloud Dancing so as soon as they were seated she reported, "He is in a lot of pain, but he is starting to regain his strength. He is going to be all right."

Sully showed his pain in his eyes as he said, "This time. You know how hard it is on me to have to wait for my wife or my children to bring me word about the reservation. I have to go see my brother myself." He begged Michaela with his eyes for her understanding about this.

Michaela knew how dangerous it was for Sully to set foot on Palmer Creek Reservation, but she also understood how much he needed to see Cloud Dancing. Even though she was shaking with fear she shook her head yes. She knew he needed to see how he was doing for himself. All she could say with tears in her eyes was, "Please be careful."

That night Sully snuck onto the reservation and into Clod Dancing's shack. He found his brother lying on a shelf wearing white men's clothes, which broke his heart. With Cloud Dancing were some of the other Indians taking tender care of him. These other Indians recognized Sully from when he was the Indian agent. They told him how angry everyone was on the reservation. They were forced by the army to wear white man's clothes, and to live in these shacks. They were not allowed to use there language or their medicine or conduct any or their ceremonies. They begged him to help them escape from the reservation. They felt that living only one day free was better than living the way they were now. Sully thought to himself that probably some of the others would escape while he and Michaela got Cloud Dancing out. Sully did not know that these Indians had acquired and saved some money and guns for an escape. Sully only thought that it would be harder for the army to recapture Cloud Dancing, if there were other Indians running too. He had no idea that the other angry Indians were going to start a war with the army if they escaped. He thought it would be safer for he and Michaela with other distractions rather than worse for them because they set warring Indians free.

When Sully arrived home he climbed into the bed quietly so as not to disturb Michaela. However as soon as he was in the bed his wife turned around took him in her arms and asked how things went. He assured her that the army didn't see him and then told her about Cloud Dancing and the other Indians he had spoken to. Sully and Michaela were in agreement that they needed to get Cloud Dancing out of there.

Sully talked to Michaela about the danger in their desire to free his brother. He mentioned that there are a lot more soldiers guarding the reservation than there was guarding the barn where Custer had held Cloud Dancing. He also pointed out to Michaela that they had so much more to lose if they were caught. They had Katie now. Michaela knew it was much harder for them to do something dangerous, even if it was right, because of Katie. She reminded Sully of two things. First they had chosen a wonderful couple to raise Katie if something happened to them. Secondly she reminded him that they had never let fear rule their lives. For example he had gone after Noah Mc-Bride because a boy had been kidnapped, and she had agreed to treat the woman with leprosy, because that is who they are and it is who their baby is.

They held each other tighter realizing what was to come. They decided to let Robert E know what they planned. They knew they could trust him, as he had helped them before. Besides they needed three horses for their plan that would not be recognized as theirs if they had any chance of getting away with breaking Cloud Dancing out.

When Sully confided in Robert E that he and Michaela needed his help because they had decided to help Cloud Dancing leave Palmer Creek Reservation. Robert E's first response was, "What about the army? That's treason Sully."

Sully responded, "We can't turn our backs on him. Who else is goin to fight for him?"

Robert E understood, but feared for his friends, the Sully's. He agreed to loan them three horses for their plan.

Next Sully went to Loren's store to buy some blasting powder which he told Loren was for blasting some stumps off Preston's property. While Sully was working on Preston's house Preston came up to him with more changes. That gave Sully a good idea on how to stop working for Preston, so he would have the time to help Cloud Dancing. When Preston presented Sully with his latest changes, Sully lost his temper and quit working on the homestead. Preston was shocked and said he wouldn't pay him anything for all the work he had all ready done. Sully, who didn't care smiled and said, "I ain't going to be working for you any more." Sully now had the freedom to work with Michaela to free his brother.

Preston just stood there dumbfounded, as Sully disappeared over the horizon. Preston hated Sully. He couldn't understand why a man who dressed only in buckskins and spoke like an uneducated bum had a wife like the beautiful, well-educated Michaela. Preston couldn't even get her to call him anything but Mr. Lodge. The Sully's certainly confused Preston Lodge. Their love was beyond his understanding. He also had no idea who would finish building his house. In spite of his dislike of Sully, he had to admit he was the best house builder he had ever known. The parts of the house that were done were amazing when it came to quality. It would never occur to Preston that it was his constant changing of his plans that had prevented it from being done. If he had left Sully alone he would have been living in his new home for a while now.

When Matthew came to dinner at the homestead he noticed the three strange horses gazing in their pasture. Mathew grew suspious. After the dam incident he worried about what Sully might do about Cloud Dancing being beaten and not being able to attend Katie's birthday party. Mathew knew that how the army was treating Cloud Dancing was wrong, and he used to be supportive of Michaela and Sully trying to help the Indians. He had warned them that the army was coming when they helped the Indian trying to bring wormwood to his sick son in New Mexico. His mother had to spend a few days in jail for that, but the Indian got back to his family. However, the longer Matthew was sheriff the more respectful of the law he became. After Sully had to spend three weeks in jail Michaela and Sully were more cautious about letting Mathew know what they were up to if it wasn't following the letter of the law. Michaela and Sully believed in following the law when possible, but they also believed that if the law was wrong in a particular case it was necessary to break it to do what was right.

That evening when Matthew was visiting, Michaela noticed that Sully was distant and quieter than usual. She knew they needed to finalize their plans since the problems at the reservation with Cloud Dancing were wearing on her husband. When they retired to their sanctuary after the children were in bed she started tonight's discussion. "Cloud Dancing doesn't belong on that reservation. I know you want to help him and so do I. I know it is very hard on you to have to stay away and rely on your children or I to bring you news. Neither of us wants Katie growing up, seeing him dressed like he is now and living in a shack. The question we have to decide is do we want for him. To just survive or to truly live?"

Sully thought about her last question. He knew she truly understood how he felt, so he knew he could share his thoughts with her about all of this. "He would have the best chance to survive on the reservation if he obeyed all of their rules and hoped to stay out of their way. That, however, is not living. What he would have to give up to increase his chances to survive is not worth it."

Sully worriedly said, "I know I am askin you to risk our chance to survive as a family to help Cloud Dancing live again."

"You are not asking me, Sully I am volunteering. I agree with you and I want to do this with you. We will make sure our children are safe so if this doesn't work they will still have a wonderful life. Our family will survive no matter what, just a different."

As they climbed into bed together Sully smiled and wondered how he was ever blessed with such a woman, one that was willing to risk everything for his brother to have a real life.

As Michaela settled down into her husband's warm embrace, she knew there was one thing they still hadn't discussed and she knew it was going to be the hardest part of their plan. "Sully, there is one thing we have to decide and promise each other." Sully looked at his wife questionably, but let her continue. "Sully we are risking our lives and our family life to help Cloud Dancing live again by joining the Northern Cheyenne to be able to live free again as his ancestors did."

"Right, I know that Michaela."

"We have to keep that in mind if one of us is captured by the army."

Sully showed fear on his face for the first time wondering what his wife was thinking. "What do you mean?"

"If one of us is caught by the army the other has to promise to continue with our plan to save Cloud Dancing and not drop it to save the one of us who is arrested."

"Michaela this new law they have, The Patriots Act, allows the army to torture prisoners to obtain information important to the safety of our country. I fear they will bend that law to include findin out information about the Indians. If one of us is captured they might use that law on us."

"I know Sully, I heard you talking with Dorothy when that law was first explained in the Denver paper. If that law can be twisted to apply to the Indians I am sure that if Sergeant O'Connor were still here he would use it against us if he could. He hates both of us so much. I think Sergeant Mc Kay is more reasonable."

Incredulously Sully asked his heartsong, "And you expect me to leave you in the army's hands while I take my brother to safety if you are caught? They could reassign O'Connor back here."

"I know they could and yes we have to both promise each other that if we are to even try this, otherwise what is the point of even attempting to help Cloud Dancing. If either, or both of us are caught we are going to have to face the consequences. We have been lucky so far when we have broken the law. Sergeant Carver dropped my charges when I warned the Indians and General Wooden released me from jail after Dorothy published a picture of Katie and I with an article in the Denver Post. Matthew was able to get your prison sentence reduced when you tried to stop the dam.

I don't think we will be so lucky this time. We will have to pay for this if we are caught. If one of us is going to face being punished by the army it should only be for saving Cloud Dancing, not just for trying. If one of us is caught and the rescue is aborted, to try and free the other then no one wins. It will be worth some pain if Cloud Dancing is free, but not if all fails."

Sully stared at his wife. He understood her reasoning, but could he leave her in the hands of the army and ride off?

Michaela knew what he was thinking. It would be just as hard for her to leave with Cloud Dancing if Sully was captured, but she truly felt it was the only thing that made sense. If they couldn't promise each other this there was no point in even trying.

As they looked at each other they knew that this was right no matter how hard it would be. Sully said, "Yes, I promise I will continue with the plan even if you are caught because I know you would think it was worth it if our plan is successful. We know neither of us would ever betray the other, so after Cloud Dancing is free the one of us that is free will be able to work for the release of the other."

"I also promise this to you, Sully, even though it would be the hardest thing we ever do."

An impish smile crossed Sully's face. "In case our plan doesn't work tomorrow night I would like us to make love tonight as slow and sensual as we ever have, in case it has to last a long long time."

Michaela smiled and responded by very slowly starting to unbutton Sully's nightshirt.

The next morning before they left for a normal day they went over their plan and looked around their homestead as if they might not see it ever again. They checked with the children that their plans were still set. The children knew that Michaela and Sully were going away for a few days via horseback. Colleen and Brian were going to stay at the clinic with Katie so others in town would have an easier time keeping an eye on them. Matthew was going to go out to the homestead and take care of the animals.

When it was nearing dusk Michaela closed up the clinic also looking around like she would never see it again, but the children didn't notice. They just thought she was checking that she didn't forget anything. She said good-bye to her children and rode off to meet Sully and execute their plan.

Michaela was going to set off the blasting powder as a distraction for the army and a signal to Cloud Dancing to meet Sully behind his shack so Sully could lead him to the horses. Once Michaela set off the explosion she was to meet them at the horses.

At first their plan started off perfectly. The army was disoriented when they heard the explosion and their response was disorganized. Cloud Dancing left his shack and met Sully easily and they made it to the waiting horses. After they mounted, Sully looked back to see how close Michaela was, but he witnessed his greatest fear. As she was making it over to the horses a soldier grabbed her arm and started to take her back to the reservation. A tear ran down Sully's cheek as he watched his wife being arrested. As she went, Michaela looked back and could tell Sully was keeping his word to her, so she turned away not wanting to give away his position and went with the soldier raising her head a little higher to show her husband her bravery. Sully turned away from his wife and urged his brother on as they set off for the Northern Cheyenne territory.

Cloud Dancing noticed that his brother had left his wife in a precarious position to rescue him. He could tell it had been prearranged and he knew he could never have better friends and family than Sully and Michaela. He prayed to the spirits for Michaela. He hoped his brother would not lose his wife as he had lost Snowbird.

As the soldier and Michaela headed back to the reservation they heard gunfire. Michaela wondered whom the army was shooting at. She knew Sully and Cloud Dancing were long gone. The soldier tied Michaela up to a fence post so he could go down and investigate. Michaela thought about trying to escape, but decided that it wouldn't help but hurt her. She was too well known. If she did escape, she would just be on the run for the rest of her life and not be able to raise her family, as she wanted. It was better to face the charges now and get what ever her punishment was to be over with.

It turned out, unbeknownst to Michaela, the shooting had nothing to do with Sully or Cloud Dancing. Other Indians had used the confusion that Michaela caused to escape. Some had guns and were firing at the army who were shooting back. This Indian revolt was going to make things much worse for Michaela. She would be blamed. Things started settling down because the army had gotten the Indians still there back in their shacks. Sergeant McKay had decided to send search parties out at first light to recapture the escaped Indians. He knew he should wire headquarters to report what happened and to have reinforcements sent. When the soldier returned to his commanding officer, Sergeant McKay, with the prisoner he said he saw set the blast the Sergeant was surprised that it was Dr. Quinn. He didn't say anything, but took her with him into town when he went to send the wire. First he stopped at the jail to talk to the sheriff Matthew Cooper. The Sergeant knew that he was Michaela's adopted son so he needed to be sure he would do his duty. He knew however it would be more comfortable for Dr. Quinn to be held in the town jail than on the reservation in a tent.

When Sergeant McKay first arrived at the jail he went inside to talk to Matthew leaving his prisoner outside under guard. He asked the sheriff if he would have a problem keeping an army prisoner in his jail if it was someone Matthew knew well. Mathew responded by telling McKay he once arrested his adopted father and kept him in the jail for his three-week sentence. The sergeant felt comfortable then and had Michaela brought in. Matthew was shocked. McKay said, "Dr. Quinn was under arrest for setting off an explosion, to allow Indians to escape the reservation. I thought she would be more comfortable imprisoned here than on the reservation until her trial." Matthew just shook his head and put his Ma in jail. He expected Sully to do something like this not his Ma. "Mathew you don't have to stay here with me I promise I will not try and escape."

Normally Matthew would believe his Ma, but he worried since he would not have thought her ever setting off an explosion to let Indians escape. Matthew asked if she had eaten supper and when Michaela said no he went to Grace's to get a tray with a late supper for her. He also decided not to tell anyone especially his brother and sisters where their Ma was so they could have some more time with out worry.

The next morning Matthew brought another tray for his Ma with breakfast. Little did they know that it would be the last decent meal Michaela would have until after her trial. As she ate, the army reinforcements arrived led by the dreaded Sergeant O'Connor. After he learned what exactly had happened he almost smiled when he was told that

Dr. Quinn had been seen setting off the explosion, and was under arrest. O'Connor assumed command per General Wooden's orders. He put McKay in charge of the reservation and sent his men out to recapture or actually kill the escapees. O'Connor then went into town to take charge of the army prisoner.

O'Connor threw open the door to the jail and with a sneer on his face he ordered Matthew to turn the army prisoner over to him. This struck fear in both Matthew and Michaela's heart. Even Matthew knew of the animosity O'Connor held for his parents.

O' Conner looked toward Michaela and sneered at her as he said, "Nice to see you in this situation Mrs. Sully." Next O'Connor tossed a set of shackles for both hands and feet with a chain in between to Matthew and ordered him to hurry up and put them on her since he would be taking charge and transporting her back to the army camp. Matthew tried to argue about him following orders to keep her here, but O'Connor would have nothing to do with it. As Matthew entered the jail cell to chain up his Ma, she cooperated and whispered to him, "Don't argue with him I knew that this would happen to me when I was captured. I was lucky to have one decent night's sleep and two good meals. Take care of our family for me, please." Matthew told her of course and always, as he helped her stand wearing the heavy chains. She shuffled out to O'Connor and he grabbed her roughly by the arm. "Your cushy arrest is a thing of the past Mrs. Sully. You will pay for what you've done!" Michaela swallowed the lump in her throat and set herself for what was to come. She had no doubt that O'Connor meant exactly what he said.

9


	2. Chapter 2

Moment of Truth A New Twist

Chapter 2

When Sergeant O'Connor took Michaela it was early and the town wasn't really up yet so no one saw them. When they got to the army's wagon O'Connor roughly dragged Michaela, chains and all into the back before they took off for the reservation. Michaela couldn't get herself into a sitting position so she could grab the sides of the wagon therefore she painfully bounced around as he drove. When they got to the army camp, which was now on the reservation, O'Connor again dragged Michaela out of the wagon and practically dragged her into a large tent in the center of camp. Two privates came up behind Michaela holding her arms. Sergeant McKay followed O'Connor into the tent since he didn't trust O'Connor and feared for the safety of Dr. Quinn. O'Connor walked up to Michaela and yelled at her, "How did you give those guns to the Indians?"

Michaela calmly responded, "I didn't give those guns to the Indians."

Immediately O'Connor yelled, "Liar," as he slapped her hard across her face drawing blood from her lip. She would have certainly fallen if the soldiers hadn't been holding her.

Sergeant McKay immediately moved forward and yelled at O'Connor, "You can't use force when questioning a prisoner."

O'Connor turned and responded with a smile, "Yes I can, according to the new law that has just passed Congress; The Patriot's Act."

"Sergeant, that law applies to people attacking our country and has nothing to do with the Indians. Besides the Patriot's Act, which does suspend some of our civil liberties, has nothing to do with how prisoners are handled."

"I know that is the way some liberals are interpreting this new law, but General Wooden believes it does apply to the questioning of any army prisoners." O'Connor turned back to Michaela and asked, "Where is your husband and what did he have to do with causing this revolt?"

Bracing herself for what she figured was going to come after her answer Michaela responded to O'Connor's question, "My husband is away hunting and checking his traps."

Again O'Connor yelled, "Liar" and slapped Michaela even harder.

Tears came to Michaela's eyes, but she stood strong staring at O'Connor defiantly.

O'Connor replied, "You will tell me the truth." He looked at the soldiers holding Michaela and ordered them to tie her to the middle tent post so she couldn't sit down or move at all. "You will spend the night here standing with no food or water and then you will admit the truth tomorrow morning."

As he left the tent while the soldiers were tying Michaela's chains to the pole she yelled after him, "I am telling the truth."

As the day turned into night, Michaela's feet hurt as well as her face. She tried to hang her head in a way that she could fall asleep. When the camp was totally dark and quiet a private snuck into Michaela's tent with a canteen. He gave Michaela her fill of water. As she started to say thank you he held his fingers up to his mouth to silence her. She understood and mouthed the words thank you to him as he left. Michaela figured that the water had come from Sergeant McKay and she was very thankful. She remembered how he got Cloud Dancing a reduced sentence because of the beating he had been given.

After the private returned the canteen to the supply tent he snuck out of the army's camp to take a note to Matthew Cooper, the sheriff of Colorado Springs. The light was on in the sheriff's office because Matthew was studying some law books from the town library. When the army private entered Mathew looked up surprised to see someone else awake at that late hour. The private handed the sheriff the note and immediately left the building.

As the soldier hurried out Matthew wondered what that was all about. He opened the note and read: "Get your Ma out of O'Connor's hands now! Wire the federal judge right away and he can take possession of the defendant for his trial." Matthew thought this was a very good idea and left to wake Horace so he could send a wire. If Horace objected Matthew would tell him it would help Dr. Mike. Horace would do anything for Dr. Mike.

The next morning the first telegram of the day was from Judge Frederick Webster. He would be on the first train this morning. Judge Webster had dealings with Sergeant Brian O'Connor before. He knew the sergeant to be an angry man capable of doing anything to get his way especially against the Indians. Judge Webster had also had dealings with Dr. Quinn and her husband Sully. He figured they could be mixed up with trying to help the Indians, but he did not want Dr. Quinn, a well-educated attractive woman from the East in the hands of Sergeant O'Connor.

Meanwhile Sully and Cloud Dancing had made it out of Colorado and into Wyoming on their way to the Northern Cheyenne Territory. They stopped to let the horses, and the still recovering Cloud Dancing rest. Cloud Dancing had noticed how worried his brother had been the whole trip. Cloud Dancing knew he had to help his brother, like his brother had risked everything to help him. "Sully, we are out of Colorado, I can go the rest of the way on my own, I will be safe."

"Michaela and I promised each other that if only one of us was caught by the army the other would continue getting you to your people so you could live free as your ancestors did. We agreed if one of us had to be punished by the army for helping you it would only be worth it if we were successful."

"I understand that Sully and I appreciate it more than you could know, but you have freed me and you can now go back and help your family. You have kept your promise to Michaela. Now she needs your love to face what is ahead for her. I wish that she didn't have to suffer for setting me free and sending me back to my people where I belong. You have married a remarkable woman. Black Kettle saw that when he named her Medicine Woman.

She is going to need your love now more than ever before. I will pray for the spirits to give you both the strength for the trials to come. You know you are soul mates and your love is blessed by the spirits. Don't let the trouble, pain and separation that are to come destroy you. You both can love your way through it, the spirits have told me so. Your marriage will become even stronger after this is all over. Trust me and be there for Michaela as much as you are able and for your children. They will need you and you will need them. "

When the judge got off the train in Colorado Springs he went directly to the sheriff's office. He demanded to know the location of Dr. Quinn. Matthew informed the judge that Sergeant O'Connor had taken custody of the prisoner and had taken her back to the army camp, which is now on the Palmer Creek Reservation. The judge asked Matthew to take him out to the Indian Reservation immediately. Matthew borrowed a wagon from Robert E. to take the judge to the army camp. Matthew hoped that the judge could put his Ma back in the town jail where she would be safe from the anger and prejudice of Sergeant O'Connor.

When the judge arrived at the army camp he demanded to know the location of Dr. Quinn from the guards at the entrance. These enlisted men tried to refuse to answer the question, while looking at the sheriff, the judge intimidated them by saying he was a federal judge and needed his defendant immediately, or he would have them arrested for contempt of court. The guards relented and told the judge that Dr. Quinn was in the large tent in the middle of the camp. The judge marched right over to the tent and entered in spite of the guards outside, Matthew following right behind him. When they entered the tent they both stopped in their tracks seeing Dr. Quinn chained and tied to the center post with dried blood on her mouth and two black eyes, obviously from being hit.

The judge ordered the guards that had followed him into the tent to untie Dr. Quinn immediately. When they didn't immediately follow his orders he immediately threatened them with contempt of court too. Once Michaela was released from the pole she started to fall over, but Matthew steadied her and then picked her up to carry back to the wagon. Seeing his Ma with her face so bruised broke his heart. He wished he could have done something quicker. Michaela relaxed, in her son's arms for the first time since O'Connor had arrived in Colorado Springs.

Just as they started to take Dr. Quinn out of the tent, O'Connor showed up yelling that he wasn't finished questioning her. That she hadn't admitted the truth yet. As soon as Michaela heard O'Connor she started to shake in Matthew's arms. The judge told O'Connor that he was taking control of the defendant and he could only question Dr. Quinn on the witness stand in the next few days. O'Connor was steaming mad as the judge and Matthew left with Michaela. He had planned to force Michaela to say she gave the guns to the Indians with her husband. He knew if she admitted that, he could have them both hung and he would enjoy watching that. He pictured these two Indian lovers begging for mercy as the trap door opened. His wide grin grew picturing that.

Matthew hated having to put his Ma back in his jail cell, but he knew she would be comfortable and safe from O'Connor there. As he put his Ma down on the bed in the cell he asked her if he could get her anything. Michaela asked for some water and her bag to clean up, and some vegetable soup and apple cider from Grace's Café. While Matthew was getting his Ma what she needed the judge asked Michaela if Sergeant O'Connor had forbidden her food and water for the two days he had control of her. Michaela told him that no food and water was his order, but in the middle of the night a soldier snuck into the tent, where she was tied to the pole, with a canteen of water and gave her as much as she wanted to drink. As Matthew came back in with his mother's meal and supplies he told the judge that a soldier had snuck into his office here with a note saying that he had to get Dr. Quinn away from O'Connor, and suggested he send for the judge immediately so the judge could take control of her. After Michaela took her first bite of soup, her first food in two days, she speculated that it might have been Sergeant McKay that sent her the water and the note to Matthew because, unlike Sergeant O'Connor McKay seemed to be an honorable man.

The judge told Michaela that they needed to end this quickly to prevent O'Connor from taking her back, and therefore he wanted to investigate the charge himself if she was willing to put herself in his hands and wave a jury trial. Michaela looked at Matthew who nodded his head before she agreed to put her fate in Judge Webster's hands. He wanted to question Michaela, but he reminded her that she was entitled to have a lawyer present during questioning so he would wait until she could hire a lawyer and get him to Colorado Springs. Michaela looked at Matthew and asked if he would be her lawyer even though he didn't agree with what she did. Matthew said of course he would. She then told him that she would like to answer the judge's questions honestly as she had done with Sergeant O'Connor without a lawyer present. Matthew asked his Ma if she was sure since she might incriminate herself. His Ma responded that she was sure she would incriminate herself for what she had done, but not for the charges O'Connor wants. She told Matthew and the judge that she was willing to pay the price for what she did, but not what she didn't do. "I know what I did was right, but I also know it was against the law. I did it anyway to save the life of our friend and am willing to spend the necessary time in the town's jail to pay the price." Matthew agreed to let her answer all the judge's questions, but he would stay as her lawyer.

The judge said he would come back in a little while so that Michaela could finish her meal. When he did return he started out asking what O'Connor wanted to know from her. Michaela told the judge that O'Connor had two questions that she answered truthfully, but he wouldn't believe her. "First he asked me how I got the guns to the Indians and I told him that I didn't give the guns to the Indians, and that I didn't even know they had guns. He didn't believe me and intended to make me change my answer. The other thing he asked was what my husband had to do with the Indian revolt. I told him that my husband was on a hunting trip checking his traps. He said he was going to make me change that answer too." The judge shook his head. He now knew why Dr. Quinn was chained to a pole, denied food and water, and obviously hit about the face.

"Dr. Quinn could you now tell me, in your own words, what happened and why it happened that caused you to be in this jail cell facing a charge of treason?"

"Our closest friend lives on the Palmer Creek Reservation. He returned a little late to the reservation after using a day pass. One of the soldiers decided to beat him to punish him for being late. He beat him so badly that by the time I got there he was unconscious and bleeding internally. He had several broken ribs from being kicked with army boots after he was all ready unconscious. I didn't know if he would live or die. I had to operate right there in a shack because he would never survive a trip into town so I could use my clinic. Eventually after a lot of pain he started to recover. He then was confined to the reservation for months as more punishment. Our daughter had her first birthday party, but he couldn't attend due to that confinement. I feared for Cloud Dancing's survival. He wouldn't be able to survive another beating by a soldier. I wanted to help him escape so he could join his people that are still free in the northern Cheyenne territory."

"My husband considers Cloud Dancing his brother, so I knew if Cloud Dancing escaped when my husband was in town he would be blamed for helping. I thought it would be better if I helped Cloud Dancing get away when my husband was gone. I figured no one would suspect me. I don't think anyone would have suspected me if I hadn't been seen by a soldier while setting off the blasting powder. Sully had just bought blasting powder from Loren to help him remove a stump from Preston's property.

The last time I treated Cloud Dancing I told him of my plan to distract the army with an explosion so he could escape. I told him where to go to get the horse I had gotten for him and start off for the Northern Cheyenne Territory and freedom. I told him I would meet him and ride part way with him if I could but he should go on his own if I didn't get there. After the explosion I was making my way over to where I was to meet Cloud Dancing, when a soldier who happened to be on the hill where I set the explosion grabbed my arm and arrested me. He said he saw me set off the explosion. As he was taking me back down the hill to the reservation we both heard gunshots. The soldier tied me to a fence post while he went down to investigate. I couldn't figure out whom the army was shooting at since I knew Cloud Dancing would be going in a different direction and was long gone. The post I was tied to was sort of loose and I considered trying to get away. I decided against trying since I am too well known and would be running the rest of my life and not be able to raise my children in a loving stable family. I knew I needed to cooperate with the army and pay the price for my actions if I wanted to return to my family and my practice."

"Dr. Quinn didn't you know about the Indians having guns and shooting at the army, escaping and burning people's homes?"

"Judge Webster I had no idea about any of that until after I was arrested. I only set the explosion so Cloud Dancing could get away from the army. Some of the soldiers were out of control and I was afraid for our friend's life"

Judge Webster and Matthew looked at each other. They could tell that Dr. Quinn didn't really realize how much trouble she was in. They knew the law, and that she was responsible for all the things the Indians with the guns had done, even though she didn't intend to let them escape from the reservation. They knew she was willing to serve her time here in the town jail for helping Cloud Dancing escape, but didn't really know how long and awful her punishment would now be because of the Indians that went to war with the white community. They were both very worried about her. Matthew loved his Ma and even Judge Webster respected her from past cases. He had been so impressed with her when he had found her guilty of malpractice and she had proved him wrong she didn't get mad but, assured the parents that the death of their son wasn't their fault. Neither the sheriff nor the judge knew how to help Dr. Quinn.

All of a sudden the door to the jail started to open as Sully yelled in, "Matthew do you know where your Ma is she isn't home or at the clinic?" Before Matthew could answer Sully saw his wife in the cell and he rushed there reaching in and asking, "Are you all right?" Before Michaela could answer, Sully asked Matthew, "Why is you Ma in jail?

Judge Webster suggested to Matthew that they leave husband and wife alone to catch up with each other. Matthew agreed and the two of them started to leave when Sully asked Matthew to let him into Michaela's cell. Matthew looked at the judge who nodded yes. As soon as Matthew started to open the cell door Sully slipped in and took Michaela in his arms. They were holding on to each other for dear life as Matthew relocked the cell and he and the judge left.

While staying in her husband's arms Michaela explained everything she had told the judge so Sully would not contradict her. Sully stroked Michaela's cheeks and asked her how she got those bruises. Michaela knew Sully would be upset at O'Connor, but she had to tell him the truth. When Sully told his wife that Cloud Dancing was safe and free she assured him that she felt all of this was worth it.

Judge Webster, from written reports, knew that Marshall Birch was a friend of the Sully family. The Judge wired the marshal to come, hoping that he could help Michaela face what was to come. Meanwhile the Judge kept trying to figure out how to make the doctor's sentence as short as possible, but knew it would still be far too long. When Elias Birch arrived at the train station in Colorado Springs he headed over to Grace's Café, since that is where Judge Webster had asked to meet. Once these old friends sat down together and ordered supper the judge caught the marshal up with all that happened.

Judge Webster asked Marshal Birch if he thought Dr. Quinn would have given the guns to the Indians. The Marshal assured the judge that Michaela would never do that. Neither she nor her husband used guns. The judge assured him he did believe Dr. Quinn, and besides there was no proof of her giving the guns to the Indians. The judge explained his concern to the Marshall. The Marshal understood that even though Dr. Quinn did not intend for other Indians to escape the reservation and start a war, she was responsible. Some soldiers were shot and the schoolteacher's home was burned to the ground. This wouldn't have happened if Dr. Quinn hadn't set off that explosion. The judge felt someone had to explain this to Dr. Quinn and her family, as well as explain to them what her sentence was going to be like. He didn't want the sherrif to have to do this difficult task since he was her adoptive son. Both men looked at each other because they didn't want her to have to serve hard time at Colorado Territory Federal Prison. It wasn't a place for a well-educated woman from the east. It wasn't a place for anyone other than maybe rapists and murderers. But, the judge had no choice he couldn't just give her a slap on the wrist when she was legally responsible for shootings and property loss.

Marshall Birch left the judge's table and joined Matthew at his table. "Your parents need to understand what is going on and what is going to happen. I am sure your mother thought she was doing what was right, even though it was technically against the law. She was very unlucky that all of this happened at the same time. She and her husband deserve to have some time to adjust to what is going to happen. I think you should come with me when I explain all of this to them."

Matthew and Elias headed over to the jail with heavy hearts. They knew the law, and the conditions at the territorial prison, therefore what was ahead for Dr. Quinn. They didn't like it, but they were sworn to uphold the law. As they entered the jail Michaela and Sully were finishing up their supper and discussing letting Katie come visit with her Ma, since she was too young to understand that her mother was in jail. When they noticed Elias, friendly greetings were exchanged.

Marshal Birch explained that Judge Webster had sent for him knowing they knew each other and hoped that the Marshall could help Dr. Quinn through all that was to come. Matthew sat on the desk and Elias sat on the chair. Michaela and Sully remained sitting on the bed in the cell. Sully took hold of her hand fearing what was to come.

The Marshal started, "The judge has explained to me what has happened around here. He believes you, Dr. Quinn, when you tell him that you had nothing to do with getting the Indians any guns. He has dealt with the over zealous Sergeant O'Connor before. Since he is not finding you guilty of that crime, he is taking both the death penalty and life in prison off the list of possible sentences. You have admitted to setting off the explosion that confused the army and allowed your friend to escape. Unfortunately that was not the only result of you being guilty of setting off that explosion. Other Indians, with guns, escaped due to that explosion of yours, and they burned some homes like the one the schoolteacher owns and your son's, and they seriously wounded some soldiers. Even though it wasn't your intent you are responsible for their actions against your community."

Michaela looked over at Matthew and asked, "Is our first homestead gone?" Matthew nodded yes. "Is this like the cases we read when I was appointed judge for several civil suits where you were guilty even if it wasn't your intention?"

Matthew answered, "I am afraid so Ma."

Michaela was now scared and started shaking. Sully held her and asked the Marshal, "Is she going to have to be punished for these Indians that escaped and caused a lot of trouble?"

"I am afraid so Mr. Sully. They wouldn't have escaped if your wife hadn't set off the explosion. The army might have found the stash of guns if they had to wait longer to escape."

Michaela now realized that her punishment would be much more severe so she asked, "How much worse will that make my sentence?"

"Dr. Quinn, I am afraid that you will have to serve your time at the Colorado Territory State Prison," responded Marshal Birch.

Sully was shocked and raised his voice; "You're going to put my wife in prison with murderers?"

Michaela took her husband's hand and told him that they have no choice. Still holding Sully's hand for support Michaela wanted to know what federal prison was like. Describing the prison was what the Marshal dreaded the most, but Dr. Quinn deserved to know before she arrived.

"The prison has two sides and you will be on worst side. I am afraid that in my opinion serving hard time at a federal prison is a cruel punishment."

Matthew interrupted the Marshal by asking, "Does she really have to do hard time?"

"Treason requires hard time I am afraid."

Listening to this scared Michaela and Sully even more, so they tried to get the Marshal back on track by re-asking what it is like to serve hard time in a federal prison.

"The hard time side of the prison is deteriorating due to age. The cells for prisoners on this side are small with dirt floors. There is just a flat piece of wood to sleep on without a mattress or sheets. There is a thin blanket that doesn't keep much of the cold or dampness off the prisoner. For sanitation there is just a bucket in the back corner or the cell. The prisoner always remains in their cell except when they are being punished. There are no times where a prisoner is let out for fresh air or exercise."

Michaela interrupted, "Punished?"

"I am afraid the guards are very sadistic and regularly punish the prisoners severely.'

Sully immediately feared the worst, "They flog the women?"

"No! I didn't mean that."

Both Michaela and Sully visually relaxed and continued listening to the Marshal.

"The guards and administrators at the prison are corrupt and abusive. Sometimes they punish their prisoners by putting them in isolation. I know they are all ready alone in their cells, but the isolation cell is all wood so it doesn't let in any light in and there isn't even a piece of wood to sleep on just the dirt floor. Another punishment they use is hard labor. I have seen them replace one of the mules they use to turn the wheel that brings up their water with a prisoner. They tie the woman to the wheel just like they do the mules. If she doesn't keep up with the mule's pace when pushing the wheel all day they whip her on her calves to urge her on.

They have a metal box outside where they can lock a prisoner as punishment. The box gets very hot from the sun or very cold in winter and at night. They do administer some physical punishments, but not flogging, more like what would be used in a school where corporal punishment is used. Paddles, switches and belts are used on their behinds not on their backs. The prisoner is not allowed any contact with the outside world. They may not have visitors or write or receive any letters. They are not allowed any reading material. Being lonely and bored, being afraid of the guards who are dangerous and violent, is a large part of the prisoner's punishment. Prisoners doing hard time are only fed every other day. They receive a slice of bread and a glass of water. Recently they have added one piece of healthy food with their bread and water. I have seen them given an apple or a hard boiled egg for example." Michaela wondered if the prisoners could live with so little food.

The Marshal told her, "Most prisoners with long sentences do die before their sentences are over. Maybe it is from lack of food that makes them more susceptible to disease.

The public is starting to realize that current prisons are torture chambers and they are starting to reform them. These reforms are slow to reach the west I am afraid. The one piece of healthy food is the only change here so far."

"I know this is awful, but I felt you should know what is ahead."

Sully proclaimed, "My wife is not going to a place like that! Nobody is going to hurt my wife like that. I am not going to be separated from my soul mate. I can't think of anyone who deserves to be hurt like this less than Michaela."

With tears running down her cheeks Michaela stated, "Sully we have no choice. If I am ever to come home to you and the children, I am going to have to suffer all of that to pay for allowing those Indians to burn and cause harm." I want to come home to you and Katie so I have to go through this."

Sully took Michaela in his arms while they both cried. They realized how awful things were going to be for Michaela and they knew there really wasn't anyway they could stop it from happening. Elias and Matthew felt the same, helpless to prevent this from happening to Michaela.

Elias offered a couple of ways he could help a little. He could visit the prison as a Federal Marshal. This way he could check on Michaela to see how she was doing and report back to Sully. He also gave Michaela some important advice to cut down the number of punishments she receives. He told her that the guards punish all of the prisoners, but they punish some more often because they enjoy punishing them. They enjoy punishing the prisoners that cry out and beg them to stop the most. To the extent you are able, you need to take all the punishments stoically. Make as little noise as possible and don't complain about anything. If they don't enjoy hurting you, they will select you less often.

"Thank you, Elias I will do my best and I especially appreciate you helping my husband and I keep in touch to at least know that the other is all right. Now the big question, how long do I have to go through this?"

"The judge hasn't determined that. He wants the sentence to be the shortest possible, but he feels that too many things happened because of the explosion you created to give you the minimum sentence."

Sully asked what was the minimum sentence and was told the minimum was 1 year the maximum 20 years. However the marshal also assured him, that the judge would sentence Dr. Quinn towards the lower end of the scale. The thought of Michaela spending more than a year in that awful prison scared her and her husband. How were they going to get through this? They were told that the judge was going to pass down his sentence in the church tomorrow. He was going to let Sergeant O'Connor try and increase the charges unsuccessfully, but let him speak his piece. He was then going to accept Michaela's guilty plea and pass sentence.

It was decided that Katie would come and visit her mother, and have dinner with her tonight and tomorrow, because it was going to be a long while before mother and daughter could be together again. Both Sully and Michaela shared a lot of fear concerning their future, but they believed their love would see them through. No matter how long Michaela's sentence would be Sully and her family would be here to welcome her back. No matter how long she had to suffer doing hard time in prison, she would survive to return to her love ones.

12


	3. Chapter 3

Moment of Truth Chapter 3

Before the Marshal and Matthew left the jail to leave Sully and Michaela alone to digest what they learned about Michaela's future, she requested that no one be told about what it would be like for her in prison. She didn't want people to worry about her or to feel sorry for her. She saw no reason for Brian or Colleen to know what she would be going through. It was going to be bad enough for them having their mother in prison and away from them for a long time. Matthew was sent to tell his brother and sister about their Ma and to come and visit with Katie. There wasn't much time left for the family to be together before their Ma was taken away from them.

The judge had all interested parties come to the church the next morning. Matthew and the Marshal brought Michaela. Her whole family sat behind her to offer moral support. They knew she was going to be sentenced to prison while the rest of the town was in the dark. The family had discussed being brave today and just supporting their mother.

This hearing started out with a very angry Sergeant O'Connor complaining that Michaela was not brought to the hearing in chains. Judge Webster let him blow off steam, and then almost totally ignored him, just remarking that Dr. Quinn wasn't going to escape being escorted by a sheriff and a US Marshal. Next the judge asked the Sergeant if he had anything to add to this inquiry. That is when O'Connor tried to make a case that Michaela had supplied the Indians with guns, along with her husband and therefore they are both guilty of all the shootings and burnings, and should be hung. The spectators gasped, the judge banged his gavel to silence the crowd. He then stated that during his investigation, he found no truth in that statement unless the Sergeant had some to present now. O'Connor yelled at the judge that if he had let him continue questioning the doctor she would have admitted the truth in his charges. The judge responded, "You mean you could have beaten a false confession out her, if given enough time. I don't think so observing how she had all ready stood up to your bullying."

O'Connor sat down quite upset. He could tell he wasn't going to get anywhere with this judge, and would have to be satisfied with a prison sentence for Dr. Quinn. Considering she was a thin, and probably a spoiled easterner, she probably would not last long in prison, and then her dying would also punish Sully. He would have preferred to see them hang, but he would have to be satisfied with what he got.

After O'Connor sat down giving up getting any extra charges, the judge started speaking letting those assembled know what would happen. "Dr. Quinn has waived her right to a jury trial, and has trusted me to investigate what happened there, and to pass sentence. Dr. Quinn has admitted that she set off the explosion on the hill above the Palmer Creek Reservation. She did this in a manner that no one would get hurt, but that the army would be confused for a few minutes, allowing her friend to escape and join his people who live free in the Northern Cheyenne territory.

However, my investigation determined that without Dr. Quinn's intention, or knowledge, some other Indians had guns and used her explosion to also escape. These Indians went on a shooting and burning spree. Even though Dr. Quinn did not mean to release these Indians to attack this community she did. Her explosion gave them the opportunity to escape and wreak havoc. When I sentence Dr. Quinn I have to take that into consideration, which of course really increases the severity of her sentence. She might have only intended for one Indian to escape the reservation, and no one to be hurt, but in truth she allowed many Indians to escape which caused numerous people to be hurt and property destroyed."

Again the crowd started murmuring, wondering what the judge was going to do to their doctor and beloved citizen. Most of the citizens of Colorado Springs did not agree with Michaela and her support of the Indians, especially Cloud Dancing, but they did respect her and didn't want her to be hurt. There was a lot of fear in the room. The Sully-Cooper family knew what was coming, just not the length of the sentence, and was happy about being forewarned.

"While I am passing sentence on Dr. Quinn I will explain my reasoning, so where I start is not the final sentence. I want all in attendance to remain still until I am done and have banged my gavel. Dr. Quinn please rise with your lawyer." Matthew and Michaela stood tall and brave looking directly at Judge Webster. "I find Dr. Quinn innocent of supplying the guns to the escaping Indians, so I remove the death and life in prison sentences from consideration." A sigh of relief was heard around the church, but the judge stared at the spectators reminding them he didn't want to hear them, so they quieted down immediately.

"Dr. Quinn has admitted to setting off the explosion, so I do find her guilty of treason. Her act of treason makes her responsible for the shooting, and for the homesteads that have been burned down, even if she did not intend for that to happen. A sentence for treason must be severe and therefore it must be hard time at the Colorado Territory Federal Prison." This really shocked the town, but Michaela continued to stand strong. "A sentence for treason with these results starts at 20 years, however the way Dr. Quinn was held buy the army, tied to a pole with no food or water and questioned by the army by being slapped around, will cut that sentence in half to 10 years. The fact that this treason would never have happened if the army hadn't broken its own rules by beating Dr. Quinn's friend almost to death, I cut the sentence in half again. Finally since Dr. Quinn caused this explosion only to free her friend, and had no idea there were Indians with guns just waiting for a way to escape and cause trouble, I believe that she was just incredibly unlucky that this happened. I would cut her sentence in half again. Therefore I sentence Dr. Quinn to 2 and ½ years of hard time to be served at the Colorado Territory Federal Prison starting tomorrow."

With that Judge Webster left the bench and the church, heading over to the Gold Nugget for a drink. Sentencing Dr. Quinn to 2 and ½ years of that torture was the hardest thing he had ever done, but he had no choice and couldn't think of another reason to shorten her sentence any more.

As soon as the gavel rang down Michaela did not show a reaction and left with Matthew and Marshal Birch to the privacy of the jail. Her mind was reeling 2 1/2 years away from Katie, Sully, her other children, and her patients was too hard to comprehend. 2 ½ years of dirt, lack of food, punishments, and no way to keep up with medicine was scary. She knew the judge had reduced her sentence as much as he could, but 2 ½ years seemed like forever. All this was running through her mind as Matthew put her back in her cell with Sully, who took her into his arms and tears started running down her cheeks.

In just a few minutes Brian and Colleen entered the jail. Michaela quickly whipped away her tears and tried to be brave for her children. Brian asked his Ma, "Are you going to be all right in prison for 2 ½ years?"

Sully answered before Michaela could, "Brian you know how strong your Ma is, she will be fine. 2 ½ years sounds like a long time, but her sentence could have been a lot longer so we should be grateful for that."

Matthew let Katie into the cell, so her Ma could hold her and he took the other children to Grace's to get supper for the family, the last one for the family together for 2 ½ years. Once they were gone Sully broke down, "Michaela I can't bear to know you are going to be hurt like that and suffering through such conditions."

"I know Sully, the thoughts of what is going to happen to me scares me too, but you know I am strong, and I will make it back to my family. I promise. We do have to figure some things out. How are we going to support the family without my practice and keep Colleen in college?"

"I will figure it out Michaela! I promise you that. You just concentrate on surviving there and I will keep the family strong for your return I promise!"

After supper it was decided that Matthew would take the children home and stay with them so Sully could spend the night with Michaela. They promised their son they would not try to escape if he gave them some privacy. Michaela and Sully spent the night in each other's arms. Michaela and Sully were scared, but Michaela knew she had to be brave when she left tomorrow, as Marshal Birch recommended for her own good.

The children came early to have breakfast with their Ma. About an hour later the prison wagon came to pick up its newest prisoner. The guard on the wagon gave Sheriff Cooper the shackles his Ma would be wearing for the next 2 ½ years. When Matthew came into the jail with the chains, Michaela kissed and said good-bye to each of her children. She promised to return. Sully put the chains on his wife, and escorted her to the wagon. Everyone in town was out there to see their doctor off. When it was time for Michaela to get up in the wagon Sully was having trouble helping her up wearing those heavy chains. Hank came over to lend a hand. While helping he whispered to Michaela, "Don't let them break you Michaela. Come back to us as strong and stubborn as you have always been."

Michaela looked at Hank and realized he must know what she was facing doing hard time in a federal prison, and said this to be nice in a Hank sort of way. Michaela responded, "I'll try, Hank, I'll try."

Not being able to leave it with being nice, Hank winked and added, "I need someone to tease, you know."

As soon as the guards chained Michaela to the sides of the wagon they took off for the prison. As the distance increased between the wagon and the town, it was like Sully's eyes were reaching out towards his soul mate as she disappeared over the horizon. The pain in his heart knowing they were to be separated for 2 ½ years, and during that time his wife would be suffering untold pain, was indescribable. Even after the wagon was long gone from sight Sully still stood there staring after her.

While Sully was still staring where the wagon had been Preston came up to him. "Sully I have thought about what you said when you quit building my house. I realize that it is my fault that I don't have a home to live in since I kept changing plans making you tear out things you had all ready completed. I have looked at what you have done and the craftsmanship is outstanding and I would like to hire you back to finish the house. I was wrong to pay you nothing for what you have done and I want to rectify that?" Preston handed Sully a thick envelope and than asked him to finish his house. "I promise to stay out of it from now on and just let you work. Also since you will have more family responsibilities now you can take whatever time you need to take care of your children. I will be patient. Will you finish building my home, Sully, with these new conditions?

Sully was shocked at Preston's offer, but he knew he needed to earn extra money to keep his promise to Michaela, to keep Colleen in school. He also wanted to pay off their bill at Loren's. Besides that, he hoped to be able to help Mrs. Morales and Matthew rebuild their homes. He knew that neither he nor Michaela had intended homes to be destroyed, but it was their fault. He wanted to use his talent with wood to help make amends. Sully did agree to work for Preston, as long as Preston stopped changing things and allowed Sully to spend extra time with his children since they will need extra love with their mother gone.

Matthew sat in the jailhouse worried about his Ma. He thought that Marshal Birch had left on the train with Judge Webster, but then the Marshal entered the jail. "Matthew, I hate that your Ma is in that awful place. I want to investigate why. We need to discover who gave those Indians the guns, and why they escaped just when you Ma was helping Cloud Dancing."

"I would like to know that too. It seems like too much of a coincidence for that to happen at the same time, causing my Ma to pay such a high price," agreed Matthew.

"I have hired a Pinkerton Man to come and help us. I have invited some people that might know something about what has happened to come here this afternoon. So we can put all the facts we know together and decide what facts we need to discover. Will you please tell Sully and invite him here too?"

Matthew was glad they were going to try and do something and not just accept that his Ma was going to be gone for 2 ½ years. When he told Sully of the Marshall's plan and invited him to come to the jail later a glimmer of hope appeared on Sully's face for the first time since he returned from his hunting trip and found his wife in jail.

That afternoon an interesting group of men gathered in the jail. The Pinkerton man, Sergeant McKay and Hank, joined Sully, Matthew, and the Marshal. The Marshal had included Hank based on some comments he had heard at the saloon.

The Marshal started the meeting off with the idea that whoever had given the Indians the guns, and planned for them to wait until Michaela tried to help Cloud Dancing, must have really hated Michaela. Sully spoke up stating that no one hated his wife that much, to which the others nodded their heads in agreement. Hank then offered an interesting idea for consideration. "What if it wasn't Michaela they wanted to get in trouble with the army, but Sully?"

No one had thought of that, but it did seem more reasonable. The Marshal then asked who hated Sully enough to try and get him sentenced to hang? Matthew mentioned Sergeant O'Connor, who hated both Sully and Michaela. He reminded the others about how O'Connor had pushed Michaela when she was 9 months pregnant and stepped on Sully's broken ankle. Next Sergeant McKay shared his feelings about O'Connor. First he told the assembled group that O'Connor and the reinforcements he had brought with him after the revolt, have left because after the hearing. He was assigned by General Wooden to East Fork Reservation. McKay pointed out to the group though O'Connor and he wore the same uniform they were very different.

Sully assured McKay, "My wife realized that and therefore assumed it was you that provided her water when O'Connor was withholding it, and that it was you that sent Matthew the note that helped him get Michaela out of O'Connor's control." McKay nodded to Sully and continued.

"I agree that O'Connor hated all Indians, and those that tried to help them like Sully and his wife. I believe he is a very angry man that would set someone up to break the law and hang, but where would a Sergeant in the United States Army find the money to purchase that many guns?"

The Marshal could see McKay's point. "So you think O'Connor is evil enough to do this, but not having the means to carry it off."

"Yes, Marshal that is what I think. There are two other facts that make me wonder about O'Connor. When I first arrived at Palmer Creek I saw a Corporal savagely beating Cloud Dancing. I found it highly unusual for a corporal to be in charge of an entire Reservation. After things settled down I researched this corporal's service record. He used to be in Sergeant O'Connor's troop. The other thing I have thought unusual is that when Sergeant O'Connor arrived here he had orders from General Wooden putting him in command here. This is also highly unusual. Normally when reinforcements arrive with equal ranking soldiers, the original equal soldier commands the reinforcements. That means that I should have been in charge of the reinforcements when they came, except for the written orders O'Connor had. It is well known that General Wooden is an Indian hater who uses Sergeant O'Connor for his dirty work. I believed that was why O'Connor was in charge. Wooden does not like Sully either, from the time he was an Indian agent."

The Marshal analyzed what McKay had said, "All of this does seem to make it possible for O'Connor to have had a part in all this, but what about the money? Is there anyone who has money that hates Sully enough to have a part in this?"

In unison Matthew and Hank said, " Preston!"

"Do you really think Preston hates me that much?" asked Sully

Both Matthew and Hank shook their heads yes. They reminded Sully of how Preston had constantly put him down when they searched for the kidnapped boy. Hank then reported on the fact that Preston had been acting differently, and this strange behavior started when Michaela was arrested. "He has spent every night at the Gold Nugget drinking himself into a stupor. He used to come in to drink, smoke, play poker, socialize and have a good time. Now he just comes in and drinks alone. It might be that he feels guilty about what was happening to Michaela, but be too weak to admit what he did to save her."

Sully then described how Preston had rehired him to build his house. It was very strange to those that knew Preston that he paid Sully for what he had all ready done, as well as apologize, and to promise not to interfere with his building anymore. It also surprised them that he had told Sully he could take whatever time he needed off for his family since Michaela is gone.

The Marshal now summarized what they had shared that afternoon. "It appears that we know who has set this travesty of justice in motion. It appears that these two men have devised a plan to trap Sully into committing treason since they both have a long standing hatred for him, but Michaela was trapped instead. Preston seems sorry for that, but does not have the strength of character to admit it, and I suspect O'Connor is probably happy, since he would still be punishing Sully by hurting his wife so badly. Now we need to find the proof of their guilt so we can have another hearing and put the truly guilty in prison and get Michaela released."

Sully looked at the Marshal and asked, "Do you think the judge would really release Michaela from that awful place when we find proof of the other's guilt? She still set off that explosion."

"Sully I truly believe that Judge Webster would love to release Michaela, and declare her punishment completed by time served for helping Cloud Dancing escape. He respects your wife and the bravery she showed facing this awful punishment," assured Marshal Birch.

The Pinkerton man listed the different things that needed to be done to find the proof they needed to prove their theory. He then assigned different men different tasks, and asked each to report their findings to Matthew, since he knew the most about the law and would know when they had enough to call for another hearing.

Meanwhile the prison wagon, with Michaela chained in the back, arrived at the Colorado Territory Federal Prison. The guard dragged the new prisoner out of the wagon passing her on to a prison guard with a signed order from the judge, so he could be paid for this pick up and could accept his orders for his next pickup. The prison guard smiled as he read that this woman was to be on the hard time side for the next two ½ years. The guards had more fun with the prisoners on that side of their facility. Other prisoners were just locked up, but the guards enjoyed "punishing" the prisoners on the hard time side, especially the women, and this new one was an attractive one too. The guard dragged her inside the entry door and handed her a short thin skirt. He demanded that she take off her long skirt and put on this prison skirt. It was thin and short to make it easier to punish the women. The prisoners' skirts from home were taken by the guards and given to their wives. The guards enjoyed watching the women prisoners strip down to their pantaloons and then put on the prison skirt. Michaela blushed, but did as she was told with no complaint. She was then taken to her cell and locked in. It was as described to her, very small with a dirt floor and a bucket in the corner and a piece of wood to sleep on with a thin blanket. As the sun set, Michaela could hear other prisoners crying in their cells. She however tried to heed Marshal Birch's words, and made no noise. As she looked around at her home for the next 2 ½ years a tear did slip down her cheek. She certainly understood why so many of the prisoners around her cell were crying.

As the sun had risen just enough to peek through the one window in the cell, the guards woke the prisoners by yelling and telling them to stand facing the bars to present themselves, while those to be selected for punishment were chosen. Michaela bravely stood up and faced the bars, standing strong and bravely, as women were selected. She noticed that the women that cried the loudest last night were selected along with some in a line. She heard a woman sent to isolation and one sent to hard labor. Another was sent to the hot box outside. Then she heard a woman crying and struggling with all her might. She could hear the guards complaining how hard she was making it for them to tie her down correctly. When Michaela heard the belt hitting the women with such a loud slap she worried. Would she really be able to take that pain without crying out as the Marshal suggested? As the woman cried her lungs out, Michaela heard that belt come down with great force 5 times before she heard the woman being untied dragged back to her cell. Then she was just whimpering like a wounded animal. Michaela was now shaking. She didn't think she would be able to handle that any better than that prisoner did no matter how hard she tried. And she knew the more she yelled and struggled the more she would be selected to receive that kind of treatment.


	4. Chapter 4

Moment of Truth A New Twist Chapter 4

As Sully knew the Indians the best, he was interviewing those left at both East Fork and Palmer Creek, about what they knew regarding how the Indians that had escaped got their guns, and how they decided to put their plans into action, right when Michaela tried to help Cloud Dancing.

No matter whether he was at home with Katie and Brian, or camping in the woods between the two reservations, Sully woke at dawn suffering with fear of pain. He knew it was his wife's suffering that woke him each morning bringing tears to his eyes, and it spurred him on to find proof of O'Connor's and Preston's guilt to free his wife from her unjust fate.

Marshall Birch went to Matthew to tell him he would be gone for a couple days, as he was going to go visit the prison and check on Dr. Quinn. He figured she had settled in by now so she could tell if she was being treated fairly, compared to the other prisoners. The Marshall's greatest fear was that she was being singled out for extra bad treatment, because of her dedication the Indian's cause. Marshall Birch feared that Sergeant O'Connor had friends among the prison guards, who would enjoy doing his bidding. Matthew agreed with the Marshall that Michaela should not be told of their investigation and hope to free her. They didn't want to get her hopes up figuring she needed to just concentrate on surviving that awful prison. Birch also checked with Sully who agreed about not getting his wife's hopes up and sent an oral message to her.

Before Michaela had left Colorado Springs Elias Birch had explained to her that he would have to mistreat her to be able to deliver messages to her. She had assured him that no matter what he had to do to her to make it seem real to the guards was worth it so she could hear about her family. He knew she meant that, but he hated the idea of hurting her in any way.

When the Marshal arrived at the prison, he went right to the warden, telling him that he was there to check on the prisoners he had arrested, making sure they were being properly handled. Birch used his book reputation to convince the warden that he wanted his arrestees to really suffer. Three of his prisoners were in the women's hard time section, including Michaela. As he entered the north wing with the tiny cells, he could see a tall officer waiting for him, who then asked, "Who do you wanna see?" .Birch considered the young man warily. Knowing he had to be careful to not direct the attention to Michaela, he replied, "Several, actually. I have a list with the names." "Names?" the guard sneered, "They have no names, but we got pretty numbers for their pretty faces."

He had barely spoken the words when an older officer shouted, "All prisoners out! Stay straight next to your door!"

The women hurried to follow that order, being familiar with it since they had to do the very same thing every morning. When asked for it, they had to instantly tell their number. If they failed, the officers would add to their punishment.

Despite his earlier statements the first guard glanced at the list, and commented, "Hey, one of your women is being punished, by having to sit on the edge of her sleeping board until lights out." The Marshall silently wondered how sitting on the board was a punishment, but he didn't question. They gave the Marshall the keys, so he could enter the cell if he wanted to. He went to each cell and talked to the woman standing in the front of the cell. These women didn't like him for putting them in such a place, and they yelled and spat at him. He taunted them by smiling and saying they were where they belonged, and hoped they enjoyed their suffering. He entered each cell and pushed the prisoner around some, to make his visit seem legitimate to the guards. When he reached Michaela it was evident that she was the prisoner who was being punished by having to sit on her sleeping board. He could see some dried tears on her cheeks, but she gave him a smile obviously being happy to see him. He of course taunted her like he had the other women there, but she knew he didn't really mean it, but she pretended to be hurt. He then asked her in a whisper why was she being forced to sit this way, and how it was a punishment? She explained that this was a new part of some of their punishments that they had devised. She told Marshall Birch that prisoners who had been punished with a paddle, switch or belt were then forced to sit on this hard board for the rest of the day. The guards then force us to stand up and sit down hard several times in a row, several times a day. It was just a new way they have come up with to make the approved punishments even worse. "I'm sorry," was all he could whisper to her.

At this point the guards taunted Michaela, by telling the Marshall that he should lift her up and sit her down hard several times to see tears come out of her eyes. Both Marshall Birch and Michaela knew that this would have to be done for them to have more time to chat. The Marshall hated hurting Michaela, but he told the guards how much fun he was having making tears come out of her eyes. After the guards started to lose interest, the Marshall was able to stop hurting Michaela, showing sorrow for having to do that in his eyes. Next the Marshall asked Michaela if she seemed to be receiving the same amount of punishments as the other prisoners, or more. She said that she seemed to be treated like all the other prisoners, nothing more. She also thanked him for recommending that she try not to complain, because she had noticed that those who did cry out and complain did receive extra punishments. Shamefully she admitted that she couldn't always take things without complaint, as the tears on her cheeks, from what he had just done, showed. Marshall Birch assured her that no one could take all of this without any reaction, so she shouldn't feel bad. If she wasn't receiving any extra punishments she was obviously doing extremely well.

Next he gave her messages from her husband. "Sully wanted me to tell you that he loves you with all of his heart, and so does all of your family and friends. He also wanted you to know that Colleen is already back at college, so you shouldn't worry about any of them." Michaela smiled with more tears running down her cheeks, but these were happy tears. He had one more message form Sully that he didn't understand, but Sully had said Michaela would. "Your husband says he is looking forward to some holding and some enthusiasm at your waterfall."

Michaela asked the Marshall to tell Sully that she was too!" The Marshall had to leave, to not bring suspicion on them so he could return someday with more messages. Michaela suggested he sit her down hard a few more times to please the guards, because she wanted more visits more than anything while she was here.

As Marshall Elias Birch returned to Colorado Springs he was very depressed. He hated to see a fine woman like Dr. Quinn suffering so for her effort to save an Indian friend. He was also ashamed of his part in her suffering. He could only imagine how sore she was, and how he had added to it by sitting her down hard on that board over and over again. He knew the last times he had done it were at her request, so he would be able to visit again and carry messages to her from her family. However that didn't make him feel any better about hurting her so much that caused tears to run down her cheek, in spite of her effort to stop them. How these guards could find enjoyment in hurting these women was beyond him.

When he exited the train at the Colorado Springs Station, Sully was waiting for him looking for some reassurance about his wife. The Marshall assured Sully that Michaela had settled in nicely, and was not receiving any extra punishments because of any Indian prejudice. The Marshall didn't share any details of his visit, especially about the pain and condition she was in. He told Sully how she appreciated his messages, and sent her love for him and their family back. Sully of course knew how his wife was suffering, because of their special connection that woke him early each morning. He, however, didn't force Marshall Birch to describe it. Sully knew the Marshall was also very unhappy about Michaela's suffering, and appreciated his willingness to deliver messages and check on her. Sully did have some good news for the Marshall, which brightened his mood. Matthew felt they had enough proof for a second hearing on the revolt at Palmer Creek Reservation, and they were all working on getting all the necessary people to Colorado Springs. This news did bring a smile to Elias's face. He did, however, fear this was their last chance to get Michaela released from that awful place before her 2½ year sentence was up. He hoped that they truly had all that they needed to accomplish their goal.

The day after Marshall Birch returned to Colorado Springs, Judge Webster also returned and met at the jail with everyone who had gathered evidence concerning the revolt. The next day two Army generals were arriving to judge this case with Judge Webster. Since one of those that would be accused was in the army, Matthew had thought this necessary. Since General Wooden, the local army representative, hated Sully they also invited General Parker from Washington. They knew that General Parker, an Indian himself, already knew Sully and his wife, and having more seniority than General Wooden would help offset Wooden's prejudice against Indians.

After the two generals arrived, the new hearing into the causes of the revolt was called to order in the church. It had been Sergeant McKay's responsibility to make sure Sergeant O'Connor attended the hearing. It had been Hank's job to do the same for Preston. Both men had succeeded in their mission. Both Preston and O'Connor were in the church, even though neither knew that their part in the revolt had been discovered.

As soon as Judge Webster called the hearing to order, Sergeant O'Connor stood and objected to this hearing, since there had already been a hearing and the guilty party was serving her sentence in the federal prison. General Wooden responded, first agreeing with Sergeant O'Connor and then questioning why he was here. Judge Webster responded that new evidence had been found that would change the sentence of Dr. Quinn. General Wooden, who knew nothing about the cause of the revolt, was hoping that this new evidence would lengthen Dr. Quinn's sentence or even better change it to a hanging.

Next Judge Webster called on Matthew to present the new evidence. Matthew started out to explain the new evidence. He reiterated that Dr. Quinn had admitted that she set off the explosion that gave the opportunity for the Indians to escape, but denied that she supplied the guns they used to make war on the community. The new evidence proved that what she said was correct, and puts the blame for the revolt on the proper people, the ones who gave the guns to the Indians rather than on Dr. Quinn.

The most damming witness against Sergeant O'Connor was a gun dealer that recorded all of the serial numbers of the guns he sold. One customer had bought all the guns that were taken from escaped Indians when captured. He identified that customer as Sergeant O'Connor, but he was in civilian clothes. When the Sergeant said that the gun dealer was mistaken, Matthew called several other witnesses that were in the store when the Sergeant bought the guns. As well as witnesses that heard him store the guns and give instructions to the Indians about when to use them. It seemed that the guns were stored on the Reservation, and the Indians were instructed to use them in their escape, when they saw Cloud Dancing escaping. It seemed that some Indians decided not to join in Sergeant O'Connor's escape plan, because they had hated O'Connor when he was in charge of the reservation, and they liked Agent Sully when he was there.

The Sergeant had explained that he was going to make life so hard on Agent Sully's brother, Cloud Dancing, so that Agent Sully would have to help him escape to save his life. That was why the Sergeant wanted the Indians to use Cloud Dancing's escape as their signal to start their escape, and why some Indians decided not to use the guns O'Connor offered, because they understood it was all a plan to capture Agent Sully. As the evidence mounted against Sergeant O'Connor, even General Wooden started to distance himself from him. The Sergeant denied all of this vehemently and asked, "Where would I get the money to buy all of those guns?"

This gave the perfect opportunity for the banker in Soda Springs to testify. Saying that he cashed a bank draft for the Sergeant, for the exact amount needed to purchase the guns. He also told the court that this draft came from the bank in Colorado Springs, and was signed by Preston A. Lodge III. This piece of information really shocked the crowd. Preston also tried to deny signing any bank draft for the Sergeant. Next Matthew entered into evidence the bank draft with Preston's signature, and a notarized statement from a banker in Boston, indicating that he had sent that exact amount needed to purchase the guns, to Preston at his Colorado Bank from his personal funds.

After this last piece of evidence the courtroom was quiet. Neither of the accused; O'Connor or Preston, seemed to have anything else to say. They both looked like they realized there was no way out of their predicament. Judge Webster asked if anyone had anything to add before the judges considered their verdicts and sentences. The only one who asked to speak was Matthew, who wanted to summarize the new evidence and what he felt should be done with it. Judge Webster granted permission to Matthew.

Matthew started his closing statement realizing he had his Ma's fate in his hand. "We have proven that the Corporal that beat Cloud Dancing almost to death was under Sergeant O'Connor's orders to force, Agent Sully to commit treason by helping Cloud Dancing to escape, to prevent that from happening again and possibly killing him. We have proved this with Army records, showing that the Corporal involved had served under Sergeant O'Connor for many years, and by the testimony of several Indians that heard O'Connor explain his plan. We have also proved that Sergeant O'Connor had a long-standing animosity towards Agent Sully, with Superintendent Hazen's testimony that Sergeant O'Connor forced him to fire agent Sully. Personally he liked Agent Sully and even though Sully did not obey all of the governments rules he did care for the Indians under his charge, and he had the lowest death rate and the highest reading scores of any reservation. Instead of catching Agent Sully in his trap, O'Connor caught his wife, Dr. Quinn.

Even though admittedly she broke the law trying to break Cloud Dancing out, Dr. Quinn made an effort to accomplish this without hurting anyone. She would have been sentenced to spend a limited time in the town's jail if caught for doing what she did. She would not have had to spend hard time in prison. Her sentence to prison was deemed necessary, due to the fact that her effort to set only her friend free actually set many Indians free that had guns, and shot some innocent soldiers and destroyed some property, namely Colorado Springs Sheriff's and teacher's homes.

She has been punished much more than she deserved and should be released immediately. She would not have broken the law at all, if Cloud Dancing hadn't been beaten savagely for any good reason other than Sergeant O'Connor's plan to trap her husband. I believe that it should be Sergeant O'Connor who should be spending hard time at the Colorado Federal Prison, not Dr. Quinn. I also feel that Preston A Lodge III should be spending hard time at the prison, for funding Sergeant O'Connor's plan to trap Agent Sully, and for not coming forward with the truth at Dr. Quinn's hearing, which would have prevented her from being hauled off to Federal Prison in chains. We have proved that Preston has had a long-standing problem with Mr. Sully, but he supposedly had no problem with Dr. Quinn and yet he did not have the strength of character to save her from this travesty of justice."

Preston had spent the time while Matthew was speaking thinking of ways he could get out of all this. A Lodge going to Federal Prison was just unacceptable. Preston stood and made his appeal, "I did loan some money to Sergeant O'Connor, but I had no idea what he was going to use it for. I trusted him, because he is a Sergeant in the United States army. If I had known what he was doing with it, I would never have allowed a woman like Michaela Quinn to be sent to prison." Preston put on his most innocent look.

Matthew stood and responded, "We have always heard you say that we needed collateral equal to the amount of the loan for you to give us a loan, and dreams were not enough. You would never loan us money without knowing what it was for and if it was a bad risk or a good one. Sergeant McKay heard you give the money to Sergeant O'Connor and then heard you say, "You better be sure your plan will work!" This proves you knew what the money was for. As to if you could have saved Dr. Quinn, we have witnesses that have seen you depressed and drinking in the Gold Nugget every night since she left."

Preston sat down defeated, because it seemed that whatever reason he could come up with to claim his innocence the other side had witnesses to prove it a lie. The three judges retired to confer in the Reverend's quarters, in the back of the church. They asked the sheriff to be sure O'Connor and Preston didn't leave the church. They didn't think their conference would take long. Judge Webster, as the head judge took charge of the judge's conference. "First, as to Dr. Quinn I believe she should be released immediately and her sentenced reduce to time served."

General Parker, who knew Dr. Quinn from her visit to Washington, immediately agreed saying, "She should have never had to spend any time in that awful place and it breaks my heart that she did, because of a member of the United States Army." General Wooden knew he had to agree.

"In my opinion", said Judge Webster, "Sergeant O'Connor is the mastermind of this revolt and trap, and should be sentenced to life in that Federal Prison." General Wooden reminded the panel of judges that Sergeant O'Connor had a long record of service to his country. Judge Webster explained that was why he was not recommending the sentence be death. Actually Judge Webster thought that life in prison was actually a worse sentence than hanging, considering what that prison was like.

As to Preston, Judge Webster suggested that his sentence should be the same one that Michaela Quinn had received. The judges agreed that it was fitting.

After the judges pronounced sentence, O'Connor and Preston were locked up in the town jail to wait for the prison wagon to come the next day. When Dr. Quinn's release was ordered the church erupted with happiness.

As the crowd left the church, General Parker went over to Sully to speak to him. "I am glad that I could help to get Dr. Quinn out of prison. I just wish I could have prevented her from ever going there." He and Sully shook hands and the General left to catch the next train.

Sully, with a big smile on his face went up to Marshall Birch saying, "I can't wait to get to the prison and bring my wife home!"

Elias understood Sully's desire to be reunited with his wife immediately, but the Marshall hoped Sully would wait a little while and allow him to release Michaela, and give her time to prepare for her family. Elias had seen her first hand, and knew she needed a little time, but would Sully understand? "Sully, I would like you to allow me to pick up your wife from the federal prison before you see her."

Sully looked puzzled, "Why would you not want me to be the one the greets her first, as she leaves that awful prison? She will expect me. No matter what has been done to her I will still love her with all my heart!"

"I know that Sully, I have seen that special spark between you and your wife. You won't care what she looks or smells like. Michaela will know that, but what woman doesn't want to fix themselves up, before going out with their love one? Remember Michaela has been held in filthy conditions, with no opportunity for bathing. I know all you want to do is to take her in your arms again, but I truly believe she will appreciate the opportunity to fix herself up a bit. Hear me out Sully, I have been working out a plan for Michaela's release."

Sully nodded that he would listen, but the Marshall could tell Sully wasn't convinced yet. "Judge Webster is telegramming Michaela's release orders to the prison right now, and telling them that I will be there first thing in the morning to pick her up."

Sully worriedly interrupted by asking, "Won't that put Michaela in danger of more mistreatment tonight, between when they learn she is to be released and when you arrive?"

"Judge Webster is wording the telegram in a way so they wouldn't dare lay another finger on her. He is telling them that she is an educated woman from the east that should never been sent to their prison. They will already be worried about what Michaela is going to do about her treatment. They won't give her anymore evidence to use against them."

Shaking his head Elias said, "When I meet Michaela I will tell her that I told you and your family that she was not going to be released until tomorrow, to allow her time to prepare for her return to her family. This way she will not be concerned that you are not there, and I believe she will be grateful for this extra day. I have already reserved her a luxurious suite at a nearby hotel, and have ordered a hot bath to be ready for her when we arrive. I have a package containing your wife's favorite bath salts; shampoo and scented soaps from your oldest daughter, Colleen. Matthew has had a friend of his; Emma, make Michaela new clothes that she can wear now, as she has lost weight, and it will expand when she returns to her normal size."

"I have talked with Dr. Cook concerning Michaela, binding him not to tell anyone about her treatment as part of patient confidentiality. He has recommended foods that will be good to gradually start her digestive system working again, gradually and has given me some healing ointment to put on any wounds and abrasions she has from punishments and of course those chains. The ointment should relieve some of her pain, and make her feel better, as well as heal and prevent infection. I have ordered a meal to be delivered to Michaela's suite an hour after we arrive, so that after her bath she can have a nutritious meal. I have requested a feather bed in her room, so she can sleep in softness after that board. I thought that you might like to act like the bellhop and deliver her meal. Matthew will bring the children down in the morning, including Katie. I have reserved her suite for another night, and an extra room for your children. I thought you could all use some private family time, before returning here to town."

Sully smiled at the idea of him delivering her meal after her bath. He knew her body would not be up to any enthusiasm, and maybe not for a long time, but he hoped they could find a comfortable position together in bed, so he could hold his wife in his arms all night. Oh, how he missed that. He agreed to the Marshall's plan and bought a ticket on the same train as Elias, to meet his wife tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Moment of Truth Chapter 5

When the train arrived, Elias and Sully rented a padded wagon, thinking of Michaela's comfort, and drove to the hotel. They set up the suite with the new clothes Emma had made, and all of Michaela's favorite bathing things, including her favorite hairbrush.

Sully hoped she would allow him to brush her hair out, after she had shampooed it. After so long of not being washed or brushed, her hair would be full of tangles. Michaela tended to be impatient with knots in her hair and would just hurt herself by pulling the brush through, breaking many strands of her beautiful hair. Sully on the other hand loved brushing his wife's hair and would take his time brushing all the tangles out, no matter how long it took. That was why Michaela and Katie loved Sully to brush their hair. Sully laid the fire in the fireplace, and put Michaela's favorite scented candles about the room. He looked around the room to see if everything was perfect for his wife's return to real life. He couldn't wait to be reunited with her, and knew he was so excited he would have trouble sleeping. He did hope to get some rest, because he expected to have wonderful dreams. When the room seemed to be ready, the two men left to have dinner in the hotel restaurant, and retire early to the room they would share tonight, since the Marshall needed to leave before dawn to get Michaela.

As the sun rose at the prison, all the women doing hard time were standing in the front of their cells, as they were always forced to do at sunrise, waiting to see who would be selected for punishments that day. Michaela was waiting with the others, being more scared than normal. She figured it was about time for her to be selected for the punishment with the belt. This was the punishment that was the hardest for Michaela to handle. As far as she was concerned, the belt was the most painful punishment they used there. To think that belts were sometimes used on children was incomprehensible to Michaela.

As Michaela stood there waiting to be hauled off for punishment, she started thinking, 'Why do people think I am so strong to be able to handle this place? I am not! Look at the way I was raised in Boston. I had everything I needed, including a chambermaid to take care of all my needs. I was never hit. The only time in my life I was hit, before ending up here, was by One Eye, when the dog soldiers took me. When Robert E was repairing the railroad's mule, and he got mad at me, he was right. I don't know what it is like to be him. I am not strong like others think. I am just as scared, and hurt just as bad as anyone in this situation."

Michaela realized that she was feeling sorry for herself, but then realized that she was still standing in her cell, and all the selections had been made. Michaela was shocked, she had been sure she was due to be selected again. All of a sudden a guard came over to Michaela's cell and unlocked it. The guard grabbed Michaela's chains and dragged her out of her cell, and down the hall. However, he was, dragging her in the opposite direction of where punishments were meted out. As she was forced away from her cell, she heard the prisoners still in their cells being released from standing at the front. They were going back to their boards, as Michaela was being pulled to where she was originally taken into the prison. Michaela had no idea what was going on now. She wondered if the prison board had approved another type of punishment, and she was going to be the first to receive it.

The guard that had taken her from her cell left her and returned to the cell area, as another guard came and unlocked Michaela's shackles. Now Michaela was really confused. She knew her chains were not to be removed until her 2-½ years was done. The same guard that removed them now took Michaela by the arm, and shoved her out the gate of the prison and locked that gate behind her.

Michaela couldn't believe it; she was now outside the prison, without wearing chains. Though still wearing the short thin prison dress. Finding herself still looking down at the ground, as she had learned to do, because the guards took being looked directly in the eye as a challenge, causing more punishments. However, now Michaela started to raise her head, to figure out what was happening. As she lifted her head she saw a wagon, and then Marshall Birch walking towards her with a big smile, and a beautiful new long leather coat. When Elias reached Michaela he helped her put on the coat, and get into the wagon, as he said, "You're free!"

As they pulled away, the Marshall reached under the seat and handed Michaela a partially melted Chocolate milk shake. Michaela smiled as she took a sip. Turning to face her, Elias said, "I was told that would be a good treat for you and would be easily digestible, since your digestive system will have to be restarted gradually." Michaela nodded as she took another sip.

"How long before I have to go back there?" worried Michaela.

Elias simply replied, "Never, you're free. Those that were truly responsible are going to prison this afternoon."

"Who?"

Amused and perturbed at the same time, by Michaela's tenacity for receiving answers, Elias just stated, "After you are stronger we will tell you everything"

Michaela nodded her agreement, as she asked her final question, "Sully?"

"I told your family you weren't going to be released until tomorrow. I assumed you would like some time to clean up before seeing them again. We are heading to a hotel where I have rented you a suite, and ordered a hot bath to be ready for you when we arrive. An hour later I have ordered you a meal, which will be delivered by room service."

Michaela smiled and said, "Thank you. I am glad I will have a chance to clean up before I see them. I know they love me, but I wouldn't want them to see me like this, especially the children, I fear I would scare them. Thank you again Elias."

Michaela finished the milkshake, as they continued on their way to the hotel and her future. To herself she kept repeating, 'I'm free I never have to go back there, no more punishments.' She had to keep repeating it to herself because she couldn't believe it. She had repeated 2 ½ years over and over to herself so now she had to chant free over and over.

When they arrived at the hotel, Marshall Birch escorted Michaela to her suite, and once he opened the door he gave her the key saying, "Remember the hotel will deliver your meal in an hour, and your family will be here tomorrow. Enjoy your first night of freedom."

As Michaela entered her room she said, "Thank you Elias!" As Michaela closed the door and looked around, she was amazed. It was beautifully decorated and very large. There was a roaring fire in the stone fireplace. She noticed there was a very large feather bed in the room. She had never slept on a real feather bed, not even with all the luxury in her mother's home in Boston. Lying out on the bed was a beautiful new nightdress obviously more of Emma's beautiful work. In the closet there was a beautiful skirt and blouse and all new under clothes too. All of the clothing, Michaela noticed had ties so they would fit her now as she was thinner than normal, and they would fit once she returned to her normal size, with proper nutrition. Michaela couldn't wait to throw out everything she was currently wearing. She knew she could never get them truly clean again. As she entered the bathing room, not only did she see the over sized bathtub filled with steaming hot water waiting for her, but she smelled that it was filled with her favorite bath salts. Lying next to it was her favorite shampoo and soap. Lying over the near by chair was a thick luxurious bathrobe, and towels. Michaela took off all that she was wearing, and put them in the trashcan, and sank down in the bath. It felt wonderful. She soaked, washed, and shampooed for as long as the water stayed hot, but eventually Michaela had to get out. She wrapped her hair in a towel, and put on the warm thick robe. As she re entered the bedroom she heard a knock at the door. She knew it was her meal so she said, "Enter."

Nervously Sully entered the suite, hoping Michaela would be as excited to see him as he was to see her. He headed right over to the small table near the bed to lay down the tray of food. When Michaela looked at the bellboy it took a moment for it to register that the bellboy was really Sully. After the initial shock wore off, Michaela panicked thinking, 'maybe he won't love me anymore like this.' However that thought only lasted for a second in Michaela's brain, because as he moved slowly towards her she fell into his arms crying. Sully wrapped his arms around her, with tears running down his cheeks also. Together as they both cried they both simultaneously said, "I didn't think I would be in your arms again."

Sully guided her over to the meal tray saying, "Let's get you fed!"

As Michaela took her first bite of the vegetable soup, she looked up and asked, "Grace?"

"Yes I just heated it in the hotel's kitchen for you." Michaela smiled as Sully took the towel off her hair, and started to ever so gently detangle her wet hair. Michaela was enjoying the soup and Sully's tender care, when Sully started talking. "Michaela it has broken my heart that you had to suffer so because of me."

Michaela took Sully's face in her hands, and turned it toward her saying, "Sully stop that! We knew that one of us might be caught and have to pay the price, we just didn't know how high that price would be."

Shaking his head, Sully said, "That's not what I mean. The price was so high because of the revolt, and that was purposely set up to catch me not you." Hanging his head Sully confessed, "All the pain you went through was my fault."

Determinedly Michaela said, "It is not your fault, that belongs to those that tried to trap you!"

As Michaela finished her soup and apple cider, Sully finished getting all of the knots out of her newly washed hair. Sully then retrieved a can of salve that Andrew had given him for Michaela. "Michaela, Andrew gave me this to put on your wounds, to facilitate healing and make them feel better." Michaela opened the tin and looked at the healing salve.

"Yes, Sully this will feel good, and speed healing, but maybe I should do it myself. My body has a lot of places that could use it."

"Michaela, you are not afraid of showing me where you are hurt, are you? You remember what I told you when you had to operate on Dorothy? That hasn't changed, you will be as beautiful to me as you were when I first saw you, no matter how you have been hurt."

"I do know that Sully and I believe you, but…" Michaela looked down embarrassed.

"You know you can tell me anything."

"Sully when I first became comfortable with you seeing me naked, you told me you especially loved my behind. That it was so cute and round, and you were the only person who could ever see it or touch it." As tears ran down her cheek she said, "It isn't cute anymore it is all scared up."

Sully pulled her into his arms holding her tight. "Your behind will always be cute, to my eyes and smooth to my hands. I love it, and they could never change that. It has scars on it because you rescued my brother, so they are beautiful to me!"

Michaela nodded her head, and started to let Sully heal her injuries as she sat on their bed. First she held out her wrists and ankles, hurt by the chains she wore. As Sully put the salve on them he cried. Michaela knew that these would leave permanent scars and that worried her. How would she explain them, when she was dressed in her Boston fancy dresses?

Next she lay on her stomach, and lifted her robe up her leg, so he could but the salve on the marks from the whip, when she didn't push fast enough, when doing hard labor. Even if these didn't go away no one besides Sully would see them, since she always wore long skirts, and she could always avoid wearing a bathing suit.

When it came to her behind she froze, so Sully said, "Let me." When he slowly raised her robe he didn't react at all to the marks there and just put on the salve very sensuously.

"I would love to talk more, Sully, but I am exhausted and would like to go to bed."

"I know your body is not ready for enthusiasm, but I hoped we could find a comfortable position for me to hold you as we sleep."

"I am sure we can and I so look forward to it!"

With that they climbed in the feather bed together and snuggled with each other. They fell asleep content in each other's arms

The next morning Sully woke first after having the best sleep since Michaela had been arrested. He slid out of bed to not wake his wife, and started to clean up their suite. He put her dinner dishes in the hall, drained the bath water, and brought her bath things into the bedroom. He left a note in case Michaela woke up before he returned with breakfast. He knew she had some insecurity after all she had been through, and he didn't want her to think he had left her because of her scars, or because she wasn't intimate with him last night. As far as Sully was concerned, her scars made him so proud of her and didn't detract from her beauty in the least, and he would wait for Michaela to be ready for him; forever if necessary.

When Sully returned he had a whole pot of hot coffee, cinnamon buns, and some eggs. He laid them down, and went back for some fresh wood to start another fire in their fireplace. The smell of the food woke Michaela with a big grin on her face, and Sully served them breakfast in bed.

After breakfast Michaela put on the new clothes Matthew had ordered from Emma, and she looked beautiful. She was too thin, but the rest and food had improved her color, and she looked well enough to see her children. She was so excited to see them all especially her little Katie! They planned to have Michaela on the bed to greet Katie, because she wasn't sure she was strong enough to pick up Katie. They knew the little girl would love to wrestle with her mother on the soft feather bed, and Michaela could do that and enjoy it.

When Matthew knocked on the door Sully opened it and the first one in was Katie. She ran as fast as her little legs could carry her toward her Ma, on the bed saying, "Mama Mama." She climbed up on the bed and into her mother's arms. Mother and daughter snuggled together, with tears running down both of their faces. These two being separated, had been the worst part of this whole experience. Each of the other three children hugged their mother, while she was with Katie. They were relieved to see their Ma, and to know she was coming home tomorrow.

The family picked up a big picnic basket from the hotel, and went out to the near by creek to enjoy the beautiful day. After lunch, when Katie laid down on a blanket to nap, Michaela napped with her. While they were sleeping the older children talked to Sully about their Mother. He agreed with them that she was way too thin, but her eating was improving and she should regain her weight quickly. He assured them that though weak, she was alright and would regain her strength quickly. Colleen reassured them that Andrew would stay on at the clinic, until Ma was ready to take back her practice. She and Andrew had summarized all the journals that were published while she was gone, so she could catch up quickly.

The plan was to spend one more night in this luxury hotel. There was one room for the children, and of course the suite for Sully and Michaela. The family ate together in the hotel restaurant, and they all retired early to their rooms. Michaela and Sully settled down in each other's arms to sleep. Michaela said, "Thank you Sully for keeping our family safe until I could come home to them, but there is still one thing I need to share with you Sully." Michaela looked down as she started to talk to Sully, as if she was ashamed.

"Michaela, remember you can tell me anything." She nodded, but continued to look down as she started to talk to Sully.

"Sully, the hard time part of prison needs to be changed dramatically. If a prisoner truly knew what it was like they would prefer to hang than go to prison."

With tears in his eyes Sully asked, "Is that how you felt, Michaela?"

She nodded yes, as she continued looking down. "But, if I had been hung I would never be here in your arms now."

"I know honey, but you didn't know that this was possible. After looking at the scars on your body, I don't blame you for wanting to die rather than be in that prison."

"You really understand Sully?'

"More than you realize, Michaela, I woke up at sunrise everyday, being afraid of being hurt. I figured that was you I was feeling."

"Yes Sully, that is when the guards made us wait to possibly be chosen for punishment." With tears running down her cheeks Michaela continued speaking, "I am not as brave as you all think I am, I knew I was supposed to take whatever they did to me with out complaint, but I couldn't all of the time. Especially when they beat me with a belt, I couldn't help crying out."

Sully pulled her into his arms even tighter, reassuring her that it was OK, and that no one could take all of that pain without complaint. "Michaela, you should be proud of how well you survived, in such an awful place. You can't think of yourself as a failure just because you weren't perfect! You are here with me, alive and well, that's what counts."

"We all wanted you home safe and sound, and tomorrow that will happen. We will take the wagon to the train station, and then take the train back to Colorado Springs. Michaela I know you are tired, and tomorrow will be a busy day getting home, you need to sleep now. I know you want to know how we got you released, before we arrive home, but sleep now. I promise to share all of that with you on the train." Michaela gave Sully a big smile and snuggled down against his chest, as he held her close and tight. He had no intention of ever letting her go again.

On the train home, Sully told Michaela how her release was obtained. She was surprised at how many people helped in that endeavour. "I have a lot of people to thank on my return!"

Sully changed that to, "We do!"

Michaela was not totally surprised that Sergeant O'Connor was involved. She knew he hated Sully, and herself, as well as the Indians. Michaela strongly felt that the prison system needed a lot of reform, but O'Connor spending the rest of his life in that system was more understandable to her, than it would be for most criminals. When she heard that Preston was also being sent to that awful place for 2 ½ years, she was shocked and asked, "Does he really hate you enough to try and get you hung, like O'Connor did?"

"It was Matthew and Hank who figured that out. They reminded me how Preston continually put me down, when we went to save that kidnapped boy. I however thought he really liked you."

"I think Preston just couldn't understand why we loved each other. He thought I should have a man like him, not you"

"What made me the maddest, was that he didn't turn himself in to save you from going to prison."

"I understand why you think he should have turned himself in, to save me from going to prison. You are an honorable man and would have done that, but Preston wasn't raised with those kinds of morals. Earning money seems to be his family's only goal in life." Michaela's generous heart understood why he couldn't turn himself in to save her, but she also understood Sully's frustration with him. A Lodge in prison would be unheard of in his family. Of course, if her Boston Family ever found out that she had been in Federal Prison, she would probably be disowned, except for Rebecca and maybe Marjorie. Her progress with her mother would be gone, and her other sisters would never understand, and would accuse her of ruining their good name and reputation.

She wanted Preston to be released, as she was, "To be honest, Sully, no one should ever have to be held in those kind of conditions and be punished like that, ever, not even Preston. Maybe Marjorie would work for prison reform for me. That way, I wouldn't have to tell other family members of my experience, but I could help current and future prisoners. No one deserves to be punished like that."

Michaela's reaction, of not wanting anyone to suffer like she just did, was understandable; his wife always cared for others. Sully couldn't forgive Preston for not stepping forward to save Michaela, but he wasn't about to argue with her, after all that had happened to her.

Now the whole family, including Michaela, understood who had caused so much pain for their family. Causing the children to be separated from Michaela, while she suffered unimaginable treatment. She looked so thin, her hair looked so dull, and she was obviously so weak she needed help holding Katie. In the train Katie cuddled on her Mother's lap, as she had yesterday on the bed in the hotel room, and on the blanket during the picnic. In spite of Michaela's physical condition, the family could see some of her old spark being with her entire family, and they knew she would heal and become her old self again. As Katie started to fall asleep in her Ma's arms for her nap, Sully encouraged Michaela to put her head on his shoulder to catch a cat nap before they arrived in Colorado Springs.

As the train pulled into the station, it seemed like the entire town was there, just like the day the train came to town the first time. As the Sully family stepped off the train, a cheer went up like it never had been heard in the small Colorado town. Sully stood there holding Katie, with his arm around his wife, and the biggest grin on his face that anyone had ever seen. Michaela was overwhelmed at the love being expressed to her. She remembered how it was when she first came to Colorado Springs, and they wanted to pay her way back to Boston. Michaela hadn't voiced it, but she had been concerned that the citizens of Colorado Springs would look down upon her. She had committed treason, and was a convicted felon. This reception showed her, she had been accepted by Colorado Springs, in spite of her faults.

Jake quieted the crowd and started speaking. "As Mayor I am here to welcome you back to where you belong. We look forward to you taking over your position of town doctor. We have petitioned the federal court and have obtained a waver for you to be reinstated, so you can remain on our town's council with full voting privileges." By now tears were falling from Michaela's eyes, and Sully squeezed her waist, knowing how emotional this outpouring of love was for her.

Michaela's friends saw how thin and weak she was after her experience in prison, but only Hank and Andrew in the crowd truly knew what she had been through. Grace invited the whole town to her café for a meal, consisting of all of Michaela's favorites. Michaela was back where she truly belonged.

16


	6. Chapter 6

Moment of Truth A New Twist

Moment of Truth A New Twist

Chapter 6

The Sully family left the café right after they finished eating, because they knew Michaela needed extra rest. The majority of the town continued to celebrate the return of their beloved doctor. Michaela was overwhelmed as the family pulled up in front of their homestead. There had been times that she feared she would never see the beautiful home that her husband had built for her. The boys volunteered to put the horses to bed in the barn, while Sully, with his arm around his wife's waist, carried their sleeping daughter up to bed. As they entered their bedroom Sully put Katie in her crib and started the fire, as Michaela went over to the hand carved bed her husband had given her as a wedding gift. She rubbed his carving with love. This bed reminded her of so many times that they had spent, showing each other their love. Michaela was so tired, she knew all she could do was fall asleep in Sully's arms again tonight, but she also knew that he loved her enough to wait for her strength to return, so that they could participate in more strenuous activities. Michaela slipped on her new nightdress and climbed into their bed. As soon as Sully joined her and pulled her into his arms she fell into a peaceful sleep.

When Michaela awoke on her first morning home, Katie and Sully had already left their bedroom. After she dressed for the day, Michaela went downstairs and found the whole family starting a normal day. As Michaela looked around the room a big smile crossed her face. This was what she dreamt of in prison; normality. As the family sat down to breakfast, Michaela took over her role as mother and organizer of the Sully family. "Colleen when are you going back to school? I don't want to be the reason you don't graduate with your class."

Colleen had a big smile on her face after Michaela asked, because she was very happy to see her mother returning to normal, worrying about everybody but her self. "Don't worry Ma, I am returning on this morning's train and I have been able to keep up with my work, so I will graduate on time."

Chuckling Michaela responded, "Good! I should have known you would not let anything stand in your way of becoming a doctor. I do however want to thank you for all of your help with Katie when I was gone, and for sending the right things with Marshal Birch, I really appreciated them."

Next Michaela turned towards Matthew. "Matthew, I can't thank you enough for all of your help getting me through all of this. I know I hurt your feelings deciding to help Cloud Dancing by breaking the law, I saw that on your face, when Sergeant McKay had you lock me up. I also know you tried to keep me away from Sergeant O'Connor. I do not blame you in the least for anything that happened to me. I know you didn't want to lock me up, and certainly didn't want to put me in chains when O'Connor ordered you to, but you are the sheriff and you had to, I understood that. In spite of what I did you defended me in court and earned my release." Reaching out to Matthew Michaela gave him a big hug.

"Ma I don't blame you anymore for what happened. It was O'Connor's fault. If O'Connor hadn't hurt Cloud Dancing then you wouldn't have set off that explosion. I understand that now. You are right I hated putting you in jail, and putting those chains on you, but I knew you understood. I love you Ma!"

Sully looked at Michaela and received a nod in return. "I think the family should know, we were both at the Reservation, trying to rescue Cloud Dancing. Your Ma and I promised each other, that if only one of us was caught the one that was free would continue with our plan, and get Cloud Dancing to safety. We figured it would be easier to handle being punished by the army, if we successfully freed Cloud Dancing, rather than failed. Leaving your Ma behind was the hardest thing I have ever done, but I had given her my word. We had no idea how awful that punishment would be." As Sully spoke Michaela put her arm around him reassuring him that leaving her behind was still what she had wanted him to do.

All of their children smiled as Sully spoke. Brian explained that they always figured that the rescue was a joint operation of their parents. They knew their parents made a formidable team. Michaela and Sully smiled realizing their children knew them pretty well.

"Matthew, I do love having you around here like old times, but Sully told me he has been helping you rebuild your homestead, since it was my fault you lost everything. How is it coming along? I really feel bad about what happened to you."

"Ma I planned to move back to my homestead this weekend. I don't blame you two for my losses, it was O'Connor. I appreciate all the help Sully and the rest of the family have given me. Colleen has made me new bedding and some new clothes. Brian has been helping me a lot after school. The whole town has been very kind; they have given me, as the town's sheriff, and Teresa as the town's teacher, some things to get our homes up and running again. They have given us extra cooking utensils and other essential things for our homes. I am going to be fine!"

This made Michaela smile and then she talked with Brian about how his life was going. "My life is going perfectly now that my Ma is home, where she belongs. School and the newspaper are going well too. I have been learning a lot about building things, helping Matthew building his and Miss Teresa's new homesteads."

At this moment Katie started babbling and the only words that made sense were Mama and Papa. Obviously she was happy to have her family together again.

As the family finished breakfast, before they started to clean up and get busy with their return to normal life, Michaela made an announcement. I am going to be going into the clinic for a half day." Before the family could object she continued, "I need to read all my journals that Colleen and Andrew so nicely outlined for me, and Andrew needs to return to his clinic soon."

"Ma," Colleen said, "With Preston in prison, Andrew is in charge of his clinic so he can set his own hours. Preston left him in charge of the clinic, his manager in charge of the hotel, and his clerk in charge of the bank while he is gone."

"That reminds me," declared Michaela "I want to get Preston released from that prison!" The whole family turned to look at Michaela with shocked expressions. "I know it is awful that he gave O'Connor the money to buy those guns, but no one, not even Preston deserves to be in a place like that!"

Colleen spoke up, "Ma I know that the prison treats prisoners terribly , but he could have spoken up and stopped you from having to go there, and suffer all that you did, but he didn't."

Matthew, feeling the need to allay the anxiety that was written on his Ma's face,spoke up next, "I felt that both Colleen and Brian deserved to know what was happening to you, Ma, that they were old enough, I hope you don't mind."

"I understand Mathew and I know they both can be trusted. I don't want everyone to know what I went through. I don't want pity, or to be treated differently. I want to get back to normal."

"We understand that Ma," assured Brian. "We won't tell anyone what happened to you."

"If you truly know what was done to me, and to all prisoners doing hard time there, you should understand why I even want Preston released. I intend to work for prison reform that has started back east, because this isn't prison, but torture. I don't believe anyone should be treated like that, including Preston. I intend to wire Judge Webster and Marshall Birch to help me obtain his release."

It didn't really surprise the Sully family that Michaela wanted this, since she always cared for others no matter how they treated her. Sully was angry at Preston for what his wife had suffered, knowing he could have stopped it, but he couldn't argue with her especially after all she had just suffered.

After breakfast was cleaned up the Sully family went into town, each member went off to live their lives. Colleen left on the morning train to Denver and Brian went to school. Sully was apprehensive of leaving Michaela on her own for the first day, but she insisted that she and Katie would be fine.

When Michaela entered the clinic it felt like going home to her. Andrew stood as she entered and said, "Welcome back!" Michaela smiled, and thanked him for all he has done for her. She also explained that she would just be coming in mornings, until she got her strength back, so maybe he could open his clinic in the morning and still run her practice in the afternoon for a while. Andrew agreed, but for now Michaela wanted to send some wires and greet her friends around town.

After Michaela, with Katie on her hip, sent her telegrams to judge Webster and Marshall Birch asking for a meeting, she went to the store to greet Loren and the Reverend. After receiving a warm welcome and chatting for a while, Michaela and Katie left and went to visit Dorothy at the Gazette. The women planned to meet later at the café for lunch. When Katie and Michaela returned to the clinic, Michaela put Katie down in the playpen Sully had built for her and her toys when Michaela was busy with patients. Andrew caught Michaela up with any of her patients he had treated in her absence, and she sat down to read the summary of all the medical journals that were published while she was gone. When the time to meet Dorothy arrived, Michaela said good-bye to Andrew and took Katie to the café. After lunch Michaela picked up their wagon from Robert E where Sully had left it. She drove her and her daughter home. She left the wagon outside, and took Katie up to her bedroom, where they laid down together on the bed and quickly fell asleep for a nap.

When Sully and Brian arrived home, Michaela and Katie were cooking dinner. Michaela had made out a list for Bray's store tomorrow, and had finished reading her missed journals. Katie tended to follow Michaela around, like she didn't want her Ma to disappear again. Brian and Sully offered to do the dishes while Katie and Michaela played with bunny in front of the fire. Sully played checkers with Brian as Michaela bathed Katie. Sully tucked Brian into bed with an Indian legend as Michaela read a picture book to Katie, as she rocked Katie to sleep. When Sully entered their bedroom Michaela was brushing out her hair already dressed in her nightgown. "I thought I wouldn't be able to do normal things like today for a long time. Thank you for bringing me home."

Sully put his arms around his wife. "I am glad you are home and that our life is returning to normal too."

As Sully blew out the lamp and slipped between the sheets with his wife, Michaela said, " I could sure use some holding tonight," as she bit her lip and smiled at her husband.

"Are you sure you are up to that tonight?" asked Sully with concern written on his face.

"Yes I am enthusiastically looking forward to it!"

That is all Sully needed to hear, so he took his wife in his arms and they thoroughly enjoyed consummating their love again.

The next morning started out as a normal day in the life of Michaela Quinn. After being with her husband last night she felt truly happy again with life. As Michaela and Katie started into town, Sully went to check his traps, he had a whole family to feed again. Before entering the clinic Michaela checked with Horace to see if she had any telegrams. There were a few for her and Sully. Judge Webster and Marshall Birch were to be on the afternoon train coming to meet with her. There was also a telegram for Sully from Welland Smith. The morning at the clinic went like a normal day. Michaela had a few appointments, and a few minor emergencies. The town knew Michaela was just working mornings for a while so most people tried to schedule their appointments in the morning. They knew Andrew was a competent doctor, but they loved Michaela. She was one of them and they preferred for her to treat them if possible. This was a far cry from when she first came to Colorado Springs, when many preferred to see Jake the barber rather than a woman.

When Andrew relieved Michaela for the afternoon, she took Katie to Grace's for lunch. After lunch, but before heading home, Michaela and Katie met the afternoon train to talk to Judge Webster and Marshall Birch. With a big smile on her face Michaela said, "Welcome to Colorado Springs, gentlemen."

Both law enforcement men smiled back at Dr. Quinn, as the Marshall expressed both of their feelings, "It is good to see you looking so well!"

"Thank you and for your help getting me back to my family, and my normal life. How about coming with me and my daughter to the Café for a piece of pie, my treat, so we can talk."

After the lawmen and Katie were served, Michaela started her plea for Preston. "I know you both think the conditions at that prison need to be changed, and I know you will support prison reform as it travels to the Colorado Territory. I didn't get to know the other women on the hard time side of the prison with me, because you can't bring attention to yourself by talking, if you want to survive. However I heard them crying and suffering as I was, and I need to stop that happening to them any more. I know that won't happen immediately. Preston is new there, we could get him out especially if I withdraw my complaint for not telling the truth when questioned which prevented me from being sentenced a lot lighter."

The lawmen were surprised, and the Marshall asked, "He used his money to supply guns to the Indians, and to trap your husband hoping to have him hung. He sent you to prison, and he could have stopped all that suffering from happening to you, if he had just stepped forward and admitted his guilt."

Michaela swallowed the lump in her throat from remembering her pain and responded, "I know you are right and he is guilty, he did great harm to me and my family, but no one should have to suffer like that, no one!"

The judge answered, "I suppose we can put him on probation for twice the years, where he has to report to an officer in Denver every month."

"Thank you, I appreciate that, I just can't be the cause for someone suffering like that, I just can't."

As the men finished their pies, they shook hands with Michaela and caught the afternoon train. The judge wrote up the new sentence, and the Marshall was to take it to the prison, to have Preston released. Judge Webster had been impressed with Dr. Quinn after her malpractice trial, and how she didn't blame the parents that had sued her, but now he was even more impressed that she could really forgive Preston for the awful things that were done to her.

When Marshall Birch arrived at the prison with the new sentence for Preston, he took it to the warden. When the warden read that Preston was to be released and put on probation, he told Elias that Preston was still acting very pompous and superior. He felt that if Preston remained in the hard time side of the prison, the guards would break him and teach him some humility, which the warden felt, he needed.

When Preston was brought before the warden and Marshall Birch he was still in chains. The Marshall talked to him first, "You are a lucky man. Dr. Quinn has requested that your sentence be changed to probation rather than a prison sentence. Considering what she went through here because of you, consider yourself lucky that she is so forgiving."

Preston smiled and reached out his hands for the chains to be removed, "She didn't go through near as much as I have, since she is a woman. A woman could never survive such conditions.

Marshall Birch said, "Oh you think so. You believe her suffering here was less than yours?" The Marshall turned to the warden and said, "You are right he does need to be taught a lesson. How about transferring him to Dr. Quinn's now empty cell, and let him experience what Dr. Quinn really went through because of him. I will return in a week or so to release him."

The warden smiled and shook the Marshall's hand. He then ordered a guard to take Preston and put him in the cell on the women's side, where Michaela had been held.

As Preston was dragged away he had two thoughts, 'I should have kept my mouth shut, I could have been free now, and this week can't be as bad as it has been here since they would never treat a woman like they did the men.' Of course Preston was going to learn that wasn't true. Maybe he could also learn to keep his mouth closed.

When Preston was left in Michaela's old cell by the guards, he was surprised when he looked around and saw is was the same as the cell he had been in on the men's side. It was small with a dirt floor with a board to sleep on, and a bucket in the corner for sanitation. He sat on his new sleeping board and listened. He heard women crying out in pain around him. To himself he speculated, 'Maybe the suffering is the same on the women's side? Did I really make Michaela live through this?'

Preston's first morning in Michaela's cell started out the same as it did on the men's side. He was hungry and thirsty, having not been fed yesterday or given water. He was required to stand by the cell door, as prisoners were chosen for punishment. He was selected, and was herded with two other women to the area to be physically punished. The two other women were surprised to see a man on their side. The first woman was tied down, and hit hard with a paddle five times, just like on the men's side. As that woman was taken back to her cell to be forced to sit on the board, the next women was tied down and a switch was used on her, with no discernable difference from the men's side.

Preston started to realize that he was to get the belt, but he still hoped it wouldn't be administered as hard as on the men's side. The guard that walked in with the wide punishment belt was the same large guard that used it on the other side. As Preston was tied down, his only hope was that he didn't hit as hard here, but it wasn't much of a hope. When Preston was taken back and forced to sit hard several times on his board he was surprised. They didn't do the additional sitting punishment on the men's side. It seems that this addition was an invention of the women's guards, and hadn't been taught to the men's guards yet. When the guards let Preston sit still for a while, he thought about Michaela. This had happened to her over and over again since she had been here longer than he had. She had offered to get him out, even though he had not prevented her from suffering this pain and humiliation. Preston was shocked and realized he would have sought revenge rather than leniency as she had.

After a week in Michaela's cell, Marshall Birch returned to the prison to collect Preston. When Preston stood before the Marshall, outside the prison in his prison uniform, his new sentence was explained to him. He was to be on supervised probation for the next five years. He was going to have to report to a probation officer in Denver, in person once a month, with no exceptions. This was going to be hard for Preston. Leaving his business to meet with this officer, in front of criminals and other low life's, was not a pleasant thought, and it would, he was sure, come at inconvenient times for his business. If his father ever found out he would be disowned as a Lodge. Preston, however, had learned that this probation, no matter how embarrassing, was much better than a term in that federal prison. Once the Marshal had explained his sentence, and had given Preston the paper work from the judge, he just left Preston standing there. Unlike Michaela, who he supplied with a coat to cover her prison clothes, some food, and a wagon to drive her to a hotel, he just left Preston to walk to the nearest town looking like a newly released prisoner. Elias wasn't as forgiving as Michaela.

Once Preston stopped yelling at the Marshall as he rode away, he calmed down and started hiking to the next town. As soon as he reached that town, he went directly to the telegraph office and wired his bank manager, to request some of his personal funds. Preston then rented a room, purchased new clothes, ate at the café and got cleaned up at the barbershop. Preston had a few drinks in the local saloon and went to bed. The next morning he purchased a horse and rode home to Colorado Springs.

As Preston rode back to Colorado Springs, he thought about how to handle his return. All he wanted to do was to go back to running his bank, and his hotel, and to make a profit, but he worried about how he would be accepted. He never really cared what others thought of him, because he thought he was better than the citizens of Colorado Springs. He cut down their kissing tree with not much consideration of others, just because he could, and he repossessed Horace's surrey with only two payments left to impress his father, showing no concern to what the town thought. Now, however, he was a little more concerned. Everyone in town knew he had given the money to buy the guns to arm escaping Indians that had harmed the town. Some buildings and been destroyed, and some people had been hurt because of those guns.

Even worse though was that Michaela Quinn was sent to prison, when he could have prevented it. Most of the town didn't know how awful prison conditions were, but they did know that their beloved doctor didn't deserve to go there, and that it was Preston's doing. Most of the town didn't agree with her trying to help the Indians, but most of them owed her their lives, and knew it wasn't her actions that caused them so much pain. Besides worrying about how his return to town would go, he worried about seeing Michaela Quinn again. He knew he owed her big time. He would have stayed in the awful place, being punished for 21/2 years, if it wasn't for her. He also knew what she had suffered because of him, and he did really feel guilty about that. She didn't deserve that. He owed her an apology, as well as a thank you, and that wasn't really enough. How could he thank her properly? As he rode he continued to worry about all of this.

When Preston reached the outskirts of Colorado Springs, he went directly the Spring Chateau and Health Resort. He tied his horse up behind his hotel, and entered quietly through the back. He went to his office, and told his manager he had returned, and took the books to go over and see how well the manager did in his absence. He had one of his employees take his newly acquired horse into town to sell it to Robert E, saddle and all. He told him not to take a penny less than the price he had paid for it, since he intended to make a profit on everything he did.

The next morning Preston rode into town, to take over his first business in Colorado Springs, his Bank. He went over the books of the time he was gone with his bank manager, and as he went back to beautiful desk he noticed out the window that Michaela and Sully had just arrived in town, and were entering the clinic, with their daughter Katie. Preston took a deep breath and headed over to the clinic, to talk to the doctor and her husband, he wanted to get his apology and thank you over with, so he could go back to a normal life here.

He rang the bell as he entered the clinic, Michaela turned around thinking it was a patient needing her services. When she saw it was Preston, she froze in her tracks and stared at him. Sully put his hand on the small of her back, to give her strength. As Preston started his apology and thank you, Michaela stopped him saying, "Mr. Lodge, I only helped you get your release from that awful prison, because I don't believe anyone should have to suffer like that. Not because I feel sorry for you,or forgive you for what you did to me and my family. I intend to not speak of this again with you or anyone else. I expect you to not talk about this experience with anyone either. I am sure you do not want the details getting back to your father in Boston, any more that I want my mother to know what happened to me, because of you."

"I do intend to ask two of my sisters and to work for prison reform. I expect you to also support prison reform, wherever possible. I know you have contacts in government. I also expect you to stay away from me and my family, and when we do have contact, since this is a small town so it is bound to happen, I expect you to treat us with your best Boston learned manners, and not cause any trouble for me, my family or my friends. Do you understand?" - "If you do not treat us with respect", Michaela turned to look at Sully, to make her point, " I will change my mind about not pressing charges, and I will talk to the press about why I had to spend time in prison, why I have marks on my wrists and ankles from wearing chains."

Preston looked at Michaela and knew she meant every word of what she just said. "Yes, Michaela, I will abide by your demands I owe that much to you, for putting you through that prison experience." Preston turned and left the clinic not strutting as he usually did. He knew he had been taken down a peg or two, by a woman no less, and would have to treat even Sully well, which really got his goat.

When Preston was gone, Sully turned his wife towards him and pulled her into a kiss. "I am so proud of you, Michaela, you are staying with your principles of improving prison conditions, but you are not letting Preston get away with anything!" He left her like a beaten man with his tail between his legs Sully gave his wife a quick kiss as she started her work day at the clinic and he went to work on his next building project. Life felt good again to the Sully family. It seemed that Michaela and Sully truly could accomplish anything when they faced it together.

The End

13


End file.
